Semaine Jalousie
by BlueKym
Summary: Parce qu'on aime les semaines thématiques, je récidive avec une sur le thème de la jalousie. Histoires parfois plus courtes ou plus longues, impliquant toutes sortes de personnages de notre série favorite. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont.
1. 3 Jours

C'était la toute première fois qu'Adrien était autorisé à passer la nuit en dehors de chez lui et c'avait pris l'intervention d'un de ses professeurs du lycée pour convaincre Gabriel Agreste du bienfait de cette sortie pour l'éducation de son fils. Le styliste avait accepté à contrecœur, il savait très bien que son garçon approchait les dix-sept ans et qu'il serait rapidement difficile à contrôler s'il ne lui laissait pas un peu de liberté. Après tout, Adrien avait toujours été le seul à le défier malgré son jeune âge et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son caractère aille en s'adoucissant, surtout s'il tenait autant de sa mère.

C'est donc par un matin d'octobre ensoleillé qu'Adrien quittait le manoir équipé de tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le weekend qu'il passerait avec sa classe de science de la vie et de la terre dont faisait partie son meilleur pote Nino. Évidemment cette présence à elle seule représentait 50% de l'attrait de cette sortie. En dehors de ça, c'était surtout la chance de s'évader du manoir froid et solitaire qui avait une valeur inestimable aux yeux du jeune modèle. La sortie avait lieu dans le parc Régional de la montagne de Reims et avait pour but l'étude de la faune et la flore de cette région en plus de quelques notions géologiques. Dire que la matière en tant que telle passionnait le jeune garçon serait un peu exagéré mais il y voyait un certain intérêt et la bonne compagnie rendrait le tout encore plus amusant.

Il arriva au lycée au même moment où le bus se stationnait devant l'édifice. À peine était-il sorti de voiture qu'il prit ses affaires des mains du gorille avec un merci précipité et alla à la rencontre de Nino qui discutait avec sa douce.

« Nino! »

« Hey mec! Jusqu'à la dernière minute j'ai eu peur que ton paternel change d'avis et t'empêche de venir. »

« Eh non! Je suis là! Juste à temps on dirait. »

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Marinette. » soupira Alya. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle? » Elle sorti son portable et entreprit de téléphoner à sa meilleure copine pour s'enquérir de sa position sur la planète. Nino en profita pour faire une demande particulière à son copain.

« Hey mec, est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je m'assoie avec Alya pour le trajet. Le voyage est pas si long et elle a beaucoup gardé ses petites sœurs ces temps-ci. »

« T'inquiète mon pote, je vais me trouver quelqu'un. »

« Mari, sera libre tu sais… »

« Ouais! Bonne idée! »

Nino jeta un regard aux alentours à la recherche de la franco-chinoise et remarqua deux de leurs camarades de classe qu'il connaissait à peine. Il se rappelait vaguement que Marinette avait raconté qu'un d'eux l'avait invité à sortir.

« Tu voudrais sûrement pas te la faire piquer par un de ceux-là. »

Adrien jeta un regard désintéressé aux garçons en question, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par ce que Nino avait dit. « Me la faire piquer? »

Pour Nino, c'était une évidence : depuis qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Marinette à l'égard d'Adrien, il était vendu à l'idée. La pensée qu'elle pourrait se trouver au bras d'un de ces inconnus était totalement risible. Il avait toujours vu Adrien comme quelqu'un qui prenait son temps pour gagner une fille, jamais il lui était venu à l'idée que Marinette n'était pas l'élue de son cœur. Suffisait de les regarder agir ensemble pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. « Mec, elle est plutôt mignonne Mari tu sais. Tu pourras pas la retenir longtemps. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« Ah t'es trop drôle des fois tu sais. Tiens Mari est là. Viens, on va se dépêcher à se trouver des places. »

C'est un Adrien pensif qui suivi son meilleur ami dans l'autobus. Ils s'assirent chacun de leur côté de l'allée, réservant par le fait même une place aux deux demoiselles. Nino était trop occupé à placer ses affaires pour se préoccuper de l'état second de son pote.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Adrien. Qu'est-ce que voulait insinuer Nino? Bon d'accord, Marinette et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais c'était par la force des choses, ils étaient dans la même classe depuis trois ans déjà et leurs meilleurs amis respectifs se fréquentaient. C'était une belle amitié, rien de romantique dans tout cela. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la demoiselle autrement, cette place dans son cœur étant déjà prise par sa partenaire. Bref, ces garçons pouvaient la convoiter comme bon le leur semblait, Marinette était une demoiselle libre et il n'en ferait pas de cas… normalement.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'objet de ses pensées alors que son regard se promenait entre Nino et lui, tentant de comprendre quel était le plan.

« Oh Mari, j'ai oublié de te dire. J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment m'asseoir avec Nino pour le voyage. J'espère que ça te dérange pas. »

Marinette se tourna vers sa meilleure amie avec un sourire compréhensif. « Bien sûr que non Alya. » Mais elle fronça rapidement les sourcils en jetant un regard aux alentours pour se trouver une place. Malgré les années à faire des sorties ensemble et partager les mêmes classes, elle n'osait toujours pas demander à Adrien Agreste si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec lui.

« Marinette » Le garçon qu'Adrien avait ignoré plus tôt avait compris toute l'histoire. « Tu peux venir t'asseoir ici si tu veux. »

À ce moment même, Adrien était totalement sorti de ses pensées et avait parfaitement conscience de la présence de la jeune fille et surtout, surtout de celle de ce jeune impertinent qui clamait sa présence à ses côtés. Il se leva rapidement et posa sa main sur le bras de la styliste. Il fit un signe négligent à l'inconnu. « C'est ok, on avait déjà tout arrangé. »

Il baissa le regard pour le plonger dans celui de Marinette et lui dire tout bas. « Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, je… enfin… euh… Nino et moi, on avait prévu que tu t'assoirais avec moi. »

Elle ne réussit pas à soutenir les yeux émeraudes d'Adrien, et baissa la tête en rougissant avant de souffler « ok » et de se glisser nerveusement dans le banc à côté du modèle qui se rassit avec un petit air victorieux involontaire. Ceci n'échappa pas à Alya et Nino qui se firent un regard entendu avant de prendre place eux-mêmes.

Ils avaient pris une entente selon laquelle les filles seraient assises côté allée pour pouvoir discuter ensemble au besoin. De toute façon, Nino n'avait rien de nouveau à raconter à Adrien et beaucoup à dire à Alya, alors Adrien ne devrait pas être privé de Marinette trop longtemps. Évidemment comme le modèle était un des sujets principaux des demoiselles et que sa proximité rendait l'entreprise impossible, elles se retrouvaient avec bien peu à dire. Sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, cela plaisait au jeune blond. Ce qu'Adrien n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le garçon qui s'intéressait à Marinette, Éric de mémoire, viendrait s'asseoir dans le siège de devant pour lui faire la conversation, directement sous son nez.

Après 15 minutes de sujets sans grand intérêt, Adrien commençait à fatiguer. Sans qu'il en soit vraiment conscient, il poussait des soupirs impatients et Marinette n'en manquait pas un. Suite à une de ces démonstrations, elle se tourna avec un regard un peu gêné vers son voisin et lui demanda, non sans escamoter un ou deux mots : « A…Adrien, est-ce que tu… ça va? »

Le jeune homme sauta sur l'occasion pour la tirer des griffes de son rival. « Euh… oui… oui… je voulais simplement te dire… quand vous aurez terminé votre conversation, il y a ce film que je voulais regarder avec toi. » Allait-elle accepter l'invitation? À ce moment Adrien se disait que c'était un coup de dé; s'il avait la moindre chance avec la jeune fille, il le saurait dès maintenant. Sinon, il devait se préparer à vivre l'humiliation. Mais… de toute façon… pourquoi s'en faisait-il? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Sa propre réflexion l'amena à froncer les sourcils, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Marinette était partagée : Adrien voulait écouter un film avec elle, elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser cette invitation. Elle l'observa un instant et vit qu'il fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il avec lui? « Adrien? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Oui! »

« Euh et bien… ça va? Je veux dire, tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Évidemment qu'il était préoccupé mais il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire pourquoi et pour empirer les choses, le fameux Éric en rajouta. « Ouais mec, tu as l'air à avoir quelque chose sur la conscience. Dis-nous. »

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là? Est-ce qu'il le connaissait seulement un tant soit peu? Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il était le type de mec qui plaisait à Marinette? Avec ses sourires de séducteurs, il ne bernerait pas sa copine comme cela?

Attendez un peu? Copine ? Avait-il pensé cela ? Non, Marinette n'était qu'une amie. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais tout de même…

« A… Adrien? » Marinette le regardait avec un air inquiet.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Désolé, j'ai… euh, j'ai pas eu une très bonne nuit. »

« Oh… euh… tu veux que… je veux dire, peut-être que tu aimerais que je te laisse dormir un peu. Je peux aller ailleurs et… »

« NON! » C'était sorti un peu trop précipitamment, mais il ne la laisserait sûrement pas aux griffes de ce… Éric sorti de nulle part. D'embarras, il se gratta l'arrière du cou. « Ça va, j'ai vraiment envie de me taper ce film. » Puis, il eut conscience de son insistance. En faisait-il trop? « Mais si tu n'en as pas envie… »

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui semblait qu'Éric le regardait avec des couteaux dans les yeux. Les paroles de Nino lui revinrent en mémoire sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. « Tu voudrais sûrement pas te la faire piquer mec… » En même temps, avait-il aucun droit sur le cœur de Marinette, c'était une amie… une bonne amie. Mais il avait Ladybug. Il entendait déjà Plagg se moquer de lui. La voix de Marinette le ramena une fois de plus à la surface.

« Tu sais, il ne reste qu'environ 30 minutes au trajet. »

Et voilà, elle avait trouvé l'excuse, elle le rejetait. Rejeter? Non! En fait, elle ne faisait que refuser son invitation parce qu'au final, il ne demandait rien de plus qu'écouter un film. Non? Mais pourquoi était-il si déçu?

« Ouais. Tu as raison. »

L'expression de dépit du jeune blond perturba assez la demoiselle pour qu'elle oublie sa gêne et pose sa main sur la sienne.

« Mais tu sais, ce soir, on pourra sûrement trouver un moment pour l'écouter… »

Il regardait cette main si chaude sur la sienne avec une expression indéfinissable. Lui se disait que la sensation n'avait jamais été aussi réconfortante, elle sentit qu'elle avait franchie une barrière interdite et la retira d'un coup sec, ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Adrien.

Éric n'en avait rien manqué. Avec un sourire narquois, il osa s'exprimer. « Tu ne voulais pas te joindre à nous pour le feu de camp? »

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé. Les deux jeunes garçons le virent comme une déception de devoir refuser une offre aussi attrayante, mais au fond, elle était surtout anxieuse de peiner ce garçon qui ne l'intéressait pas. « Je… enfin, ce serait extra… mais j'avais promis à Alya et… »

Éric le vit comme une demie-victoire. « Ça va t'inquiète. Si tu es libre demain soir, on répètera sûrement l'expérience. »

« Oui bien sûr… tiens moi au courant. »

Alya qui avait entendu son nom, se tourna vers sa copine pour s'enquérir des nouvelles. Éric, qui n'avait plus l'attention de Marinette retourna à sa place alors qu'Adrien broyait du noir. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en train de tomber amoureux de Marinette? Pendant que sa voisine discutait innocemment des plans de la soirée avec Alya, il entreprit de l'observer un instant et il ne put se mentir plus longtemps, il était irrémédiablement et profondément attiré par Marinette.

Elle était parfaite : belle, enjouée, intelligente, créative. Physiquement parlant, elle avait tellement de point en commun avec Sa Lady. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt? Plus important encore : l'avait-elle remarqué lui?

Même si elle était totalement attentive aux propos de son interlocutrice, Alya n'avait rien manqué de l'inspection d'Adrien et dès qu'elle put placer un mot, elle l'interpella d'une façon qu'il n'avait visiblement pas prévu.

« Hey beau blond, tu passes évidemment la soirée avec ta Marinette non? »

SA Marinette? Elle avait intentionnellement émis ce commentaire tout haut? Était-il si transparent? Sa voisine rougissait d'embarras, ce n'était sûrement pas bon signe. Il devait intervenir, il ne devait pas perdre la face parce que visiblement, Marinette n'était pas à l'aise avec un tel commentaire.

« Quoi…euh non. Euh, évidemment que je passe la soirée avec vous mais... c'est pas ma Marinette, je veux dire, c'est mon amie, mais elle est pas à moi. »

Pour toute réponse, Alya éclata de rire et lui répondit « Si tu le dis » et retourna à Nino, laissant deux adolescents passablement mal à l'aise se débrouiller entre eux. Marinette sentit qu'elle devait intervenir.

« Écoute pas Alya, elle me fait toujours ce genre de coup à moi aussi. »

Il se gratta de nouveau l'arrière du cou en lui répondant. « Ouais… Nino et elle font tout un duo. Il me sort de ces sottises aussi des fois. »

« Ah oui? »

Ça y'est il y était, il allait en avoir le cœur net. Était-elle attirée par lui comme lui était par elle?

« Ouais il me dit de me méfier si je veux pas qu'un de ces gars » il fit un signe de tête vers Éric, « viennent t'enlever à moi »

La jeune fille rougit violemment. Elle devrait avertir Alya de tenir son homme à carreau sinon elle finirait par se ridiculiser devant Adrien.

« C'est n'importe quoi! »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux du modèle mais comme elle n'osait pas le regardet en face, Marinette n'en vit rien.

« Quoi? »

Elle se ravisa rapidement pour être certaine de ne pas trahir son secret.

« C'est évident que je ne t'appartiens pas. »

Un peu… ok beaucoup déçu, il répondit. « Non… hé hé, tu ne m'appartiens pas. » Il devait tout de même se rassurer. « Alors, si tu souhaites vraiment aller au feu de camp avec eux… »

« QUOI? Non, bien sûr que non. »

Il émit un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai promis à Alya que je passerais la soirée avec vous. On va se regarder ce film une fois pour toute et avoir du bon temps tous les quatre. »

« Oui, tu as raison… » La réalisation soudaine de ses sentiments pour Marinette le laissait un peu sans voix. Du coup, il ne savait plus trop quoi lui raconter et se sentait comme un bel empoté face à la fille qu'il convoitait. Éric n'avait pas semblé si intimidé par la jeune fille. Lui-même n'avait jamais réagi de la sorte à son contact. Était-ce ça l'amour, le moment où une belle relation prend un tournant malaisant? Il devrait demander à Nino dès que possible car il sentait présentement qu'il allait exploser sous toute cette pression.

Et justement, le trajet tirait à sa fin et les élèves commençaient à ramasser leurs affaires. En se levant, Éric fit intentionnellement un clin d'œil à Marinette, ce qui déclencha un grognement involontaire du côté du modèle.

« Adrien… euh, ça va. »

Pris de court, il feint de tousser pour rattraper son erreur.

« Oui…**tousse tousse**… j'ai juste un chat dans la gorge » (Mais quel beau jeu de mot, vous ne trouvez pas?)

« Tu es certain que tu n'as pas pris froid. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te reposer ce soir et… »

« Pour laisser la voie libre à cet Éric de Malheur, non merci. » pensa-t-il. Mais il dit plutôt. « Non, c'est juste la poussière. Je vais prendre un peu d'eau dès qu'on est rentré. »

« D'accord. Mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Ah Marinette, toujours si gentille et attentionnée. Il la fixait d'un regard un peu vide en s'émerveillant des vertus qu'il lui découvrait à chaque seconde qui passait depuis qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour elle. Il la fixait un peu trop même.

« Adrien? Tu es sûre que ça va? » Marinette ne pensait même plus à être mal à l'aise tant elle s'inquiétait de son état.

Derrière elle, quelqu'un éclata de rire. C'était Alya. « Je crois que le beau blond est souffrant »

Marinette regarda sa meilleure copine qui était hilare à nouveau. « QUOI? »

La rousse tenta de se calmer un peu. « Je m'en ferais pas trop à ta place Mari, il va sûrement s'en remettre très rapidement. Mais tu devras jouer la garde-malade. »

« ALYA! »

Les deux adolescents concernés rougirent violemment alors qu'ils se levaient pour sortir du bus. Derrière eux, Nino et Alya avaient beaucoup trop de plaisir.

Ils furent séparés un moment, le temps que les filles et les garçons aillent déposés leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectif. Quand Adrien put enfin sortir, il se renfrogna devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Éric faisait la conversation à Marinette et du point de vue du blond, elle était loin de s'ennuyer. En effet, l'adolescente riait aux larmes face au propos du garçon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter mais il n'allait surtout pas intervenir. Elle avait été claire, elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Il passa donc à côté d'eux sans leur jeter un regard et alla rejoindre Nino et Alya un peu plus loin.

« Hey Beau Blond, c'est quoi cet air? »

« Quel air? »

« Elle a raison mec, on dirait que tu vas assassiner quelqu'un. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

Alya lui mit la main sur l'épaule. « C'est Marinette, c'est ça. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'objet de leur conversation. « Pourquoi ce serait Marinette? Elle a l'air heureuse non? Et moi quand mes amis sont heureux, je suis heureux aussi. Allez venez, M. Dupont nous attend là-bas. » Il les quitta pour rejoindre leur enseignant.

Nino consulta sa copine. « Est-ce que tu penses comme moi? »

« Ouais, Adrien Agreste est malade de jalousie. »

«Il était temps qu'il se réveille. »

« Qui se réveille? » Marinette venait de les rejoindre.

« Ton beau blond ma belle. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas du tout te voir discuter avec le bel Éric. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Adrien me voit comme une amie. »

« On verra bien ma belle. On verra bien. »

La journée d'expédition passa rapidement. Les éléments étudiés dans ce séjour étant matière à examen, ils étaient tous trop préoccupés à prendre des notes pour se soucier des relations amoureuses. Lorsqu'arriva le diner cependant, les quatre amis se réunirent à la même table. Adrien hésitait à s'asseoir aux côtés de Marinette mais lorsqu'il la vit rougir en réponse à un signe d'Éric, il décida qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu. En réalité, la demoiselle n'était pas attirée par le prétendant en question, mais c'était tout de même flatteur de se savoir convoité et la moindre de ses manifestations l'embarrassait tout autant qu'elle lui faisait chaud au cœur. Après avoir couru pendant trois ans après le même garçon sans succès, c'était réconfortant de se sentir désirée. Surtout qu'Adrien était aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Nino sans même lui jeter un regard. S'il avait été intéressé, ne se serait-il pas plutôt installé tout près d'elle.

Pendant la journée, Adrien avait réfléchi. Petit, sa mère lui avait raconté qu'aimer, c'était s'assurer du bonheur de l'autre. Il fallait donc qu'il laisse Marinette faire ses propres choix. Si elle était heureuse, il le serait aussi. Enfin, il essaierait. C'est pour cela que de toute la soirée, il ne mit pas de pression sur la jeune fille. Évidemment, sa façon d'agir avec elle devenait tout sauf naturelle à un point où Marinette commençait à se sentir blessée face à l'attitude d'Adrien. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin de la salle commune pour écouter le fameux film sur la tablette du modèle. Nino et Alya s'étaient confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre alors que de chaque côté, Adrien et Marinette était assis en indien. Rien de très romantique, rien de très amical non plus. Leur conversation était très limitée et la nouvelle attitude du jeune homme le rendait un peu froid. Marinette remerciait le ciel qu'Il fasse sombre car elle se sentait plutôt morose face au retournement de situation. Alya et Nino, avec leurs insinuations avaient tout gâché de leur belle amitié. Les yeux lui piquaient mais elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Adrien interpréta l'air attristé de Marinette comme la conséquence de ne pas être avec Éric. Il lui suggérerait d'accepter l'invitation demain. C'était une pensée noble non?

La soirée se termina et ils allèrent au lit, plus ou moins déconfits. La jeune fille se réconforta en se disant que ce voyage ne durerait que trois jours et que par la suite, elle pourrait gagner le confort de sa chambre et l'oreille de Tikki.

Le lendemain ne fût pas plus rose, Éric vint inviter officiellement Marinette pour leur soirée autour du feu sous les yeux d'Adrien. Alors que la jeune fille hésitait, le modèle s'en mêla. « Tu devrais y aller Marinette, je suis certain que tu auras beaucoup de plaisir. »

« Oh… ok. »

Le rival repartit d'un air victorieux et la jeune fille, malgré la déception, interrogea son ami.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Alya et Nino passe la soirée ensembles non? »

Il prit un air détaché. « Oh, t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais sûrement aller passer du temps avec Chloé. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Oh euh… d'accord »

La journée fût aussi chargée que la veille. Mais cette fois-ci, l'adolescent avait de la misère à demeurer concentré sur les enseignements qui lui étaient fait. Marinette n'était pas plus brillante. Ils dinèrent ensemble tous les quatre à nouveau et quand vint le temps de se séparer, alors que Nino et Alya étaient partit se promener juste tous les deux, Adrien ressentit le besoin de faire une dernière tentative avant d'abdiquer pour de bon. Comme le groupe s'en allait quitter pour rejoindre l'emplacement du feu de camp, il interpella son amie.

« Mari? »

Elle fit signe aux autres de l'attendre quelques minutes et vint le rejoindre, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Oui »

Maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se gratta l'arrière du cou.

« Je… et bien, je voulais juste te dire. J'espère que tu auras une belle soirée. »

« Euh,… c'est gentil. Merci, toi aussi. »

« Mari, tu viens. » C'était Éric qui l'appelait.

« J'arrive. »

Elle se retourna vers Adrien une dernière fois et il en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille.

« Fais attention à toi. » Puis, il la relâcha.

Déstabilisée, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. Encore une fois, il se gratta l'arrière du cou.

« Ils t'attendent, je crois. »

« Oui. Euh, fais attention à toi aussi. À plus. »

Elle alla rejoindre le groupe, non sans se retourner une fois pour lui faire un signe de la main.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Marinette, il retourna dans son dortoir seul. Couché sur le dos, il regardait le plafond, se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'agir ainsi.

Marinette elle était exactement où elle ne voulait pas être. Le dernier geste d'Adrien l'avait secouée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Quelles étaient ses intentions?

« Ça va? » Éric s'enquérait de son humeur.

« Oui, oui. Merci. »

« T'en veux une? » Il lui tendait une bière. Comment avait-il réussi à apporter cela sans être vu?

« Euh d'accord. »

Autour du feu de camp, l'ambiance était joyeuse. On racontait des histoires, on chantait des chansons, on prenait une bière, puis deux, puis trois. Les pensées de Marinette continuaient de tourner en boucle. Après deux bières, elle se sentait plus courageuse. Alors que les autres étaient occupés à chanter, elle sortit son téléphone.

De son côté, le modèle broyait du noir. Plagg était sorti de sa cachette mais il n'avait été utile qu'à lui demander du camembert. Pour le reste, c'était une conversation à sens unique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle fait Plagg? Tu crois que j'ai bien fait? J'ai dû avoir l'air d'un pauvre con non? C'est évident qu'elle avait envie d'être avec lui. Lui au moins, il sait quoi lui dire. Est-ce que tu crois que je suis amoureux? Peut-être que je devrais aller voir ce qu'elle fait en Chat Noir? »

Cette dernière remarque fit réagir le kwami. « T'es pas sérieux gamin. Si quelqu'un te voit, s'en sera fini de ton identité secrète. »

Plagg avait raison. Mais il devenait fou à force de se demander ce qui se passait du côté de la jeune fille. C'est là que son téléphone vibra. Il le consulta.

Marinette : Puis, ta soirée avec Chloé?

Adrien : J'ai annulé.

Marinette : J'aurais fait pareil. 😊

Adrien : Et toi, tu t'amuses?

Marinette : un peu.

Adrien : Pas plus que ça.

Marinette : C'est agréable mais ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Adrien : Ce serait plus drôle avec Alya.

Marinette; Alya, Nino, toi.

Adrien : Moi?

Marinette : Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois?

Adrien : Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre.

Il se leva et enfila ses chaussures.

Marinette : Je veux pas te déranger.

Adrien : Tu me déranges jamais.

Marinette : En fait, j'en ai un peu marre d'être ici mais je n'ose pas m'en aller seule.

Adrien : Demande à Éric.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas de faire cette suggestion mais peut-être aurait-il la réponse qu'il souhaitait. En attendant, il était déjà en route… au cas où.

Marinette : Il me met un peu mal à l'aise.

Adrien : Je croyais qu'il te plaisait.

Suspens… qu'allait-elle répondre? Il entendait déjà les bruits de la fête autour du feu de camp.

Marinette : Il est gentil mais c'est tout.

Victoire Adrien. Il apercevait la lueur du feu de camp pas très loin devant lui.

Adrien : Tu veux que je vienne te chercher.

Marinette : Non, ne te dérange pas pour moi. Je vais attendre que les autres quittent.

Adrien : Mari, si tu veux partir, ça me fera plaisir de venir te chercher.

Il était arrivé sur les lieux. Tapis dans l'ombre, il la cherchait du regard. Il aperçut Éric en premier. Il était à ses côtés et se débouchait une bière. Assise en indien, téléphone à la main, il la vit. La lueur de son écran éclairait faiblement son visage, juste assez pour qu'il voit ses yeux briller, ses beaux grands yeux bleus.

Marinette : En fait…

Adrien : oui?

Marinette : Ça serait super sympa de ta part.

Toujours dans l'ombre, il fit le tour pour se retrouver derrière elle.

Adrien : Tu peux compter sur moi.

En lui répondant, le sourire lui était revenu. Il avait commencé à doucement s'approcher d'elle

Marinette : Tu arrives quand.

Arrivé à destination, il se pencha doucement derrière elle et lui souffla. « Je suis là. »

Elle sursauta violemment en poussant un cri.

Éric se tourna vers eux et son expression n'augurait rien de bon pour le modèle.

« Hey Agreste, t'es pas un peu cinglé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici de toute façon. »

Il montra brièvement son téléphone. « Mari m'a demandé de venir la chercher, elle est fatiguée. »

Le prétendant se tourna vers la demoiselle. « Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais été te porter. »

« C'est ok, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser et Adrien était libre. »

Le blond tendit la main à son amie et lui fit un grand sourire. « Alors, tu es prête princesse. »

Elle s'agrippa à lui et se leva. Par le même coup, il l'attira vers lui d'un geste possessif et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Passez une belle soirée. »

Marinette fit un rapide signe de la main aux groupes avant qu'Adrien ne l'entraîne avec lui. Encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle se blottit contre lui alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt. Un tour dans les dortoirs leur confirma que leurs amis n'étaient pas de retour.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc à l'extérieur, Marinette blottit contre Adrien alors qu'il lui jouait dans les cheveux. Confortable, épuisée, rassurée, elle tomba endormie et c'est à ce moment que l'adolescent lui souffla. « Je t'aime Mari. »

« JE LE SAVAIS ! »

Alya et Nino venait d'arriver et les paroles du modèle n'avait pas échappé à la rousse. Son cri avait cependant réveillé la franco-chinoise qui, un peu perdue, se frottait les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Tu l'as pas entendu? »

« Entendu quoi? »

« Hey beau blond, dis-moi que tu lui as dit au moins une fois pendant qu'elle était réveillée. »

« Dis quoi? » Marinette regardait Adrien d'un air interrogateur. Lui faisait un air rageur à la rousse.

« Non c'est rien. »

« Agreste, tu lui dis toi-même ou je le fais. »

« … »

« Il a dit… »

« Ok, ok, ça va, je préfère le faire moi-même. » Avec un dernier fusillement du regard, il donna toute son attention à Marinette.

« Je… je t'aime Mari. »

Elle resta un moment sans réagir, c'était sûrement une blague. Elle le fixait depuis un bout sans réaction.

« Mari? »

Il passa un doigt sous son menton.

« Je peux... »

Il rapprochait son visage du sien. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

« T'embrasser? »

C'est elle qui ferma la distance qui les séparait toujours avec un soupir de soulagement et des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent les mêmes places dans le bus. L'adolescente étant bien au chaud dans les bras du modèle, Éric n'osa pas venir lui faire la conversation.


	2. Le chat et le renard

Adrien commençait à avoir des doutes sur l'identité de Rena Rouge. Il faut dire que, contrairement à lui ou Marinette, la personnalité d'Alya ne changeait que très peu au moment de se transformer en superhéroïne. De plus, bien qu'il ne connût pas sa Lady sous le masque, il savait pertinemment que la journaliste n'était pas inconnue à sa coéquipière. Pour rajouter à tout cela, il trouvait suspect qu'à la fin de chacun des combats où la renarde était impliquée, il ne rencontre pas Alya prête à lui soutirer la moindre parcelle d'information. Mais il n'allait surtout pas parler de ses soupçons à Ladybug, il se doutait bien que cela la rendrait furieuse. Il décida donc de mener son enquête discrètement, tâchant de soutirer de minimes indices à Rena Rouge chaque fois que la coccinelle les laissait entre eux.

Le problème, était que Marinette était de moins en moins encline à laisser ses deux compagnons en tête à tête. Elle avait remarqué ce subtil changement d'attitude du félin quand Rena rouge était dans les parages et, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Non pas qu'elle ait compris qu'il tentait de valider ses soupçons face à la réelle identité de la renarde, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Il lui semblait simplement qu'il démontrait beaucoup trop d'intérêt envers la rousse, presqu'autant qu'il lui en accordait à elle. Elle irait même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il flirtait aussi insouciamment avec leur coéquipière qu'avec elle-même. Évidemment, elle ne se souciait guère du fait que Chat noir tente de conquérir n'importe quelle des filles de Paris, c'était de ses affaires après tout, n'est-ce pas? Mais Alya était une fille prise, il ne fallait surtout pas que son charmeur de partenaire vienne briser le petit bonheur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle en vint même à regretter le choix d'Alya comme renfort occasionnel. Elle aurait dû choisir quelqu'un qui n'était pas en couple, quelqu'un de plus… comment dire, de moins… attrayante, originale, adorable et héroïque. Alors qu'elle repensait aux tourments que lui incombaient l'intrusion de sa meilleure amie dans le duo pourtant si parfait qu'elle formait avec Chat Noir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tranquillement réaliser que peut-être, au final, était-elle un peu… d'accord… énormément, jalouse de l'attention qu'elle soutirait de son partenaire. Mais ce n'était pas nécessairement parce qu'elle commençait à développer des sentiments pour l'insupportable félin. Elle réagissait probablement comme un enfant qui voyait son cadet arriver dans la famille et lui voler une partie de l'attention que lui réservaient ses parents. Enfin, c'est de cela qu'elle essayait de se convaincre tout en se préparant pour la journée d'école qui commençait dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Pour une fois, elle n'était pas en retard. La veille, elle avait dû faire appel à sa camarade pour les aider au combat et une fois de plus, Chat Noir avait agi de façon bien singulière avec elle. Le souvenir de ses agissements l'avait tourmenté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et l'avait réveillée bien tôt ce matin-là. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dérangée par son attitude et la réponse d'Alya l'énervait tout autant. Mais elle ne pouvait certes pas lui en parler. Alya ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était Ladybug, elle devait donc agir comme si elle ignorait qui se cachait derrière le masque de Rena Rouge. Mais y'avait de ces journées, comme aujourd'hui, où son cœur semblait vouloir gagner sur sa raison et où elle avait envie de conseiller à la rousse de ne pas se laisser aller au charme de Chat Noir.

Elle mordit dans son croissant d'un air déterminé alors qu'elle traversait la rue en direction du collège. Elle apercevait déjà la tignasse rousse de sa copine qui discutait avec Nino et Adrien. Lorsqu'elle fût à porter de voix, elle ne fût pas surprise de réaliser quel était le sujet de conversation. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge…, le combat de la veille évidemment. C'est rendu à leur hauteur que Marinette compris de quelle partie du combat il s'agissait exactement. Le ton d'Alya était exalté alors qu'elle montrait aux garçons une photo de Rena rouge dans les bras de Chat Noir…

Marinette se souvenait très exactement de ce moment. Elle n'était pas près d'oublier le pincement au cœur quand elle avait aperçu Chat Noir tendre sa main à la renarde pour ensuite la prendre par la taille et l'aider à descendre les quelques 20 étages de l'immeuble à l'aide de son bâton. Ladybug ne pouvait rien dire contre cela, c'était son idée. Elle avait dû emprunter la flûte de sa compagne après avoir reçu son lucky charm et il ne lui restait alors que Chat Noir comme solution pour faire un saut de cette hauteur.

Les deux garçons avaient l'air particulièrement intéressés par le cliché, surtout Adrien dont les yeux brillaient en regardant le portable de la rousse. Pour être totalement juste avec le modèle, disons que la réaction d'Alya ne faisait que renforcer ses soupçons et que cela suffisait à son petit bonheur. Nino qui ignorait tout de tout, était simplement ravi de l'enthousiasme de sa copine. Mais revoir cette image ne plaisait pas particulièrement à la jeune styliste qui fut peut-être un peu sec en saluant ses trois meilleurs amis.

Alya qui nageait encore en pleine extase n'en fit pas de cas sur le coup, mais quand elle planta son portable sous le nez de Marinette pour lui montrer la photo offensante, elle fût plutôt refroidie par sa réaction.

« Mari, tu es là. Regarde cette photo. Ils sont pas extra comme ça. »

« oh… euh oui oui. Et Ladybug elle est où là-dedans? »

« Euh… je sais pas, elle fait son boulot. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse pendant que les deux autres s'amusent à flirter. Pas étonnant de Chat noir de toute façon, dès qu'une héroïne se présente dans les parages… »

Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression blessée et un peu coupable de sa meilleure amie, elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle avait laissé la jalousie parler à sa place. Bien sûr que ses deux coéquipiers faisaient bien leur travail. Elle n'avait pas choisi Alya pour rien, c'était une personne courageuse, avec un grand cœur et Chat noir était le partenaire le plus parfait qu'elle puisse espérer.

Alya regardait la photo d'un air interdit. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir son identité en essayant de défendre Rena Rouge et en même temps, elle se demandait si Chat Noir essayait réellement de la charmer. Il faudrait alors qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec lui, parce qu'il n'y avait que Nino pour la rendre heureuse.

Étonnamment, la réaction vint d'Adrien. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser son alter-égo se faire attaquer de la sorte. Il aimait bien Alya et avait beaucoup de plaisir avec Rena Rouge, mais il espérait que Paris ne le prenne pas pour un dragueur à deux sous. « Je pense pas que Ladybug pense ça. Elle a pris la flûte de Rena Rouge et elle s'attend surement à ce que ses coéquipiers coopèrent. C'est une professionnelle après tout. »

Suite à quoi Marinette se sentait encore plus coupable. Adrien avait raison, en même temps, il idéalisait Ladybug beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Comment réagirait-il s'il savait ce que pense réellement la superhéroïne en ce moment même? Elle se radoucit un peu.

« Oui enfin, tu as sûrement raison. Désolée Alya, je suis un peu à pic ce matin. »

Le sourire rassurant d'Alya refit tout de suite surface. « Hey, moi ça va. Mais toi si tu as besoin de parler. »

« Non ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de sommeil. Si on allait en classe. »

La journée fût cependant perturbée par un autre akuma mais cette fois-ci, le duo n'eut pas besoin de la contribution de Rena Rouge. Chat Noir qui était resté amer du commentaire passé par Marinette sentait qu'il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Ladybug. Après s'être cogné le poing comme à chacun des combats, il lui fit sa demande.

« Ma Lady, je sais que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes mais si tu es libre ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on prenne quelques minutes pour discuter. »

« Euh… »

« Ce ne sera pas très long, que quelques minutes. Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

« Ok. D'accord. On se rejoint au sommet de la tour Eiffel à 9H00. »

« Compte sur moi Bugginette »

Elle lui fit un air agacé et quitta se détransformer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Le soir, elle fût la première à arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle attendit cinq minutes, puis dix, le retard de son coéquipier commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Elle se préparait à partir quand elle l'entendit se poser derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour l'apercevoir, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui craignait de se faire gronder.

« Désolé Ma Lady, j'ai eu de la difficulté à me libérer. Tu sais quand les gens ne savent pas qui tu es… »

« Oui, je sais Chaton. De quoi voulais-tu me parler. »

« Euh, en fait, c'est un peu délicat… je, je voulais te parler de Rena Rouge. »

Le cœur de Ladybug cessa de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. Allait-il lui annoncer qu'il en était amoureux? C'était inutile puisqu'elle était déjà en couple mais lui ne le savait pas.

« Quoi? »

« Oui Rena Rouge, tu vois… je pense qu'il faut éclaircir des choses à ce sujet. »

« Chaton, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aie envie d'entendre parler de tout cela. »

« Mais il faut Ma Lady, j'ai besoin qu'on en parle. »

Elle se détourna, elle ne voulait pas qu'il perçoive son trouble.

« Tu veux me parler de la relation entre vous deux. »

Sa clairvoyance le déstabilisa momentanément. « Euh… oui, oui, en quelques sortes. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Hein! »

« Pourquoi tu veux m'en parler. »

« Parce que… et bien c'est évident non. Parce que tu es ma partenaire et j'ai besoin que les choses soient toujours claires entre nous. »

« Ok. Mais ça ne concerne en rien les combats. »

« Au contraire, ça change tout aux combats. Ça pourrait même nuire au combat. Je veux dire, s'il y a la moindre chance que tout cela te dérange, il faut que tu saches exactement ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des décisions, ou évites de prendre des décisions en pensant que nous ne le prendrions pas au sérieux. Peut-être que la vérité ne te fera pas plaisir, mais au moins tu auras tout le loisir de vider ta colère pour de bon et… »

« Je vous fais confiance, vous êtes de professionnels. »

« En fait, on est surtout des adolescents un peu étourdis non? Enfin, c'est ce que tu dois te dire et… »

« Ok Chat Noir, ce qui se passe entre Rena Rouge et toi, ne m'intéresse pas, ne me concerne pas de toute façon. Elle est en couple et elle est heureuse alors, je… enfin.. tu…ah et laisse tomber. »

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et lança son yo-yo pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir son bâton qu'elle était hors de vue. Il s'élança tout de même dans la même direction sans être en mesure de la retrouver. Il passa devant la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng mais n'aperçût pas Marinette couchée sur son lit en larmes, se disant que l'amour était un concept bien étrange. Mais quand était-elle tombée pour ce foutu chat de gouttière?

Le lendemain, c'est une Marinette aux yeux bouffis qui sortit de la boulangerie. Pour une deuxième journée d'affilée, elle était à l'heure mais à quel prix? Elle ne payait pas de mine en ce mercredi matin et pour ajouter à son malheur, la première personne qu'elle croisa fût Adrien.

« Salut Marinette! Euh… hey, ça va? »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet devant l'air plutôt abattu de son amie. Elle tenta un sourire mais failli lamentablement. Il l'a pris alors par le coude et l'amena dans un coin isolé de la cour.

« Marinette, tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu en as besoin. Je ne suis pas Alya, mais je tiens tout autant à toi et… »

Elle s'était enfoui la tête dans les mains afin de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre à la suite de la mention du nom de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Adrien la voit ainsi. En même temps, elle ne se sentait pas nerveuse du tout à ses côtés et ça, c'était une première.

« Hey Mari! » Il lui flattait le dos en lui parlant doucement. « Je… je suis pas très expérimenté pour ce genre de situation mais, je suis là, tu sais. »

Elle releva la tête et pris une grande inspiration.

« Non merci Adrien, ça… ça va aller. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se força à sourire.

« Tu es certaine? »

« Oui… je… m'en fais pour rien. C'est pas comme si j'avais des sentiments pour lui. C'est la fatigue, oui c'est ça, la fatigue. Et le stress. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je vais me rendre compte que je ne pense pas du tout à lui. Non mais pas du tout. »

« Si tu le dis… » Il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'elle racontait mais n'était-il pas là pour écouter tout simplement? Il resta assis là sans rien dire jusqu'à un cri les réveille de leur stupeur.

« Je… j'ai oublié quelque chose, chez moi. Tu devrais te mettre à l'abri toi aussi. »

« Oui, oui, tu as raison, va en sécurité chez toi, je vais aller m'assurer que Nino est ok. »

La bataille était désespérée, vraiment désespérée. Mais Ladybug s'entêtait à s'en tenir au duo qu'elle formait avec le félin. Elle n'en était pas fière, mais elle passait présentement ses caprices avant le bien de Paris et cela ne faisait que l'enrager davantage. Et Chat Noir ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur.

« Ma Lady, j'ai la situation bien en main, s'il te plaît va chercher de l'aide. » 

« Non, ça va… tout va bien aller. J'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes pour invoquer mon Lucky Charm. Lucky Charm!»

Une flûte atterrit dans ses mains, tous les indices étaient réunis, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et pourtant…

« Ma Lady… on a besoin de Rena Rouge. »

« Je suis certaine qu'il y a une autre explication. »

« Non Ladybug » Il ne lui donnait plus de surnom, les choses se corsaient. Chat Noir avait réfléchis la veille et, due à la réaction de sa coéquipière, était venu à la conclusion que la relation entre lui et Rena Rouge posait problème. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait vraiment. Avait-elle compris qu'il avait découvert son identité? Était-elle frustrée que, parfois, ses deux coéquipiers aient tendance à prendre les choses à la légère? Ou, ce qui serait surprenant vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait rejeté sans remord, serait-elle, comme Marinette, persuadée qu'il flirtait avec la renarde?

« Il faut aller chercher Rena Rouge. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à l'éloigner du combat? »

« Je n'essaie pas de l'éloigner du combat. »

« Alors va la chercher. »

« C'est trop dangereux pour toi. »

« Je suis passé par bien pire et tu le sais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui reproches mais c'est de l'enfantillage que de ne pas aller la chercher. »

« De l'enfantillage? »

Et à travers cette dispute tout sauf professionnelle, les deux héros paraient inlassablement les coups du vilain qui se proclamait le maître des feux.

« Oui de l'enfantillage. Nomme-moi une raison pour ne pas faire appel à elle. »

« Et toi, nomme-moi une raison de le faire. »

« T'es sérieuse là? » Il fit un geste en direction des dégâts imminents tout autour d'eux. Un immeuble (ayant heureusement été préalablement évacué) brûlait à deux blocs de là.

Elle fit la moue. « Évidemment, ça te ferait trop plaisir de la revoir. »

Les oreilles du félin se dressèrent de stupéfaction. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chante? »

« Je ne sais pas? Qui est le moins enclin à combattre quand elle est dans les parages? »

Chat Noir para une salve et fit un bond pour se trouver à ses côtés et son regard était loin d'être amical. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du duo, c'est lui qui se souciait du bien-être des citoyens et elle qui agissait de façon irrationnelle. « J'ai voulu en parler hier pour justement éviter ce genre de situation et tu t'es enfuie. »

Ladybug fit tourner son yo-yo pour les protéger d'un autre tir.

« Et ça m'aurait donné quoi? Je te l'ai dit de toute façon, elle a un copain. »

« Mais JE SAIS ! »

Le yo-yo stoppa net et Chat Noir du utiliser son bâton pour les protéger d'une autre attaque du vilain.

« Tu sais? »

Il baissa la voix. « Nino? »

Elle était présentement tout sauf efficace mais il agissait pour deux.

« Quoi… comment mais… tu… quoi? »

« Ok j'avoue, je sais qui est Rena Rouge ma Lady. Je suis désolé, j'ai enfreint la règle. »

« Je… tu… quoi? »

« J'avais beaucoup de soupçons envers elle et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lui parler pour confirmer et… » Il les projeta tous les deux par terre pour les protéger. « …en la voyant agir… et elle n'était jamais là pour nous interviewer à la fin des combats… alors… »

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la descendre à l'abri des attaques et elle l'interrogea pendant le trajet.

« Tu… tu passais tout ce temps à flirter pour découvrir son identité? »

« Flirter? Non, attends, je ne flirtais pas avec elle. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas le type à flirter. »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Sauf avec la Lady de mon cœur bien sûr. » Il l'avait rapproché de lui tout en lui parlant et elle avait baissé le regard en rougissant. « Est-ce que ma Lady serait jalouse par hasard? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est simplement que… en fait… bien elle a un copain et… c'était pas… »

Il leva son menton de l'index pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Bugginette? »

Elle se perdit dans le vert de ses yeux et fût incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais son regard disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours ma Lady. » Sur ce il osa l'embrasser et fût surpris de voir qu'elle lui retournait le baiser.

« Ah mais non… mais… Ladynoir je veux bien mais en plein combat… non c'est carrément non. »

Les deux superhéros sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Rena Rouge les toisait d'un regard mi- amusé, mi- contrarié. Maitre Fu n'en était pas à son premier duo Ladybug-Chat Noir. Il savait ce que cela pouvait provoquer au moment d'introduire un allié durant les combats. Comprenant que Ladybug n'agissait pas selon ce que commandait le Miraculous, il avait dû intervenir par lui-même.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction de ses coéquipiers, la renarde leur fit un regard sévère. « Paris est en train de brûler et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous embrasser à l'abri des regards. Allez, au boulot. »

Elle s'élança en direction du combat et après un bref regard gêné, les deux superhéros firent de même. Malgré la jalousie, les sentiments et les petits problèmes survenant à l'adolescence, Paris était une priorité.


	3. L'arroseur arrosé

Chloé écoutait ses camarades de classe raconter leur week-end et une chose était certaine, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

« Sabrina, comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas été inviter à leur espèce de fête et que Marichose Dupain-Cheng y était. »

« Euh Chloé, c'est que c'était justement une fête pour l'anniversaire de Marinette. »

« QUOI? C'est ridicule! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'en ont pas faite une à moi aussi. Après tout, c'est moi la fille la plus populaire de la classe. »

« Je… je sais pas Chloé. Je…enfin moi j'étais à ton anniversaire. Et… et Adrien aussi. »

La blonde fit un sourire satisfait, peu importait que la fille du boulanger ait eu une surprise d'anniversaire, elle avait eu Adrien. Marinette ne pouvait décemment pas s'attendre à ce qui lui accorde de l'attention. Malheureusement pour la fille du maire, ses illusions furent vites détruites alors que Marinette et Alya entraient dans la classe.

« Non mais tu te rends compte Alya, Adrien a fait cela juste pour moi… et il a gardé le mien, c'est pas incroyable. »

« Tout doux Marinette ou tu vas encore te prendre les pieds quelque part. »

À la mention du nom de son ami d'enfance, Chloé avait porté son attention sur le nouveau duo. Elle jeta un œil à ce que Marinette prétendait être le cadeau de son bel Adrien. La déception qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant qu'Adrien était à la fête fut rapidement éclipsée par cette nouvelle bribe d'information.

« Non mais vraiment. Tu te contentes de si peu Marinette Dupain-Cheng. »

Elle se rua vers les deux adolescentes et lui arracha le porte-bonheur des mains.

« Chloé rends le à Marinette tout de suite. »

Alya était totalement hors d'elle.

« Une petite seconde, je fais qu'examiner le travail. Quelques billes sans intérêts sur du fil de basse qualité. Ma pauvre Marinette, tu appelles ça un cadeau. Dis plutôt qu'il a fait le ménage de ses fonds de tiroirs et a préféré te refiler la camelote. Tu vas tout de même pas t'imaginer qu'il s'intéresse à toi. »

Marinette n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'intention derrière le cadeau d'Adrien et cela valait beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle babiole hors de prix qu'il aurait pu lui donner. Elle réussit à reprendre son bien d'un geste sec.

« Tu vois Chloé, il y a les choses qui s'achètent à gros prix, et celles qui ne s'achètent pas. Ça, tu ne le trouveras nulle part dans tes grands magasins. »

Elle se tourna et rejoint sa place en compagnie d'Alya, satisfaite d'avoir fermé le caquet à cette prétentieuse insupportable.

Mais il y avait des choses que Chloé Bourgeois ne pouvait pas comprendre sans aide, et ce qui venait de se passer en faisait partie.

« C'est ridicule, ça ne veut absolument rien dire. »

Un rire s'éleva derrière elle, c'était Alix.

« Quoi, pourquoi tu ris comme ça toi? »

« Pauvre Chloé, y'a de ces choses que tu comprendras jamais. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Le cadeau d'Adrien, c'est symbolique. »

« Et alors? »

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'Adrien t'a donné comme cadeau d'anniv.? »

« La dernière robe de la collection de son père évidemment. »

« Classique. Tu es tellement facile à satisfaire. »

« Pardonne-moi, mais je n'accepte que le meilleur. »

« Justement. »

« Quoi justement? »

« Pas besoin de se casser la tête pour te faire plaisir. Adrien s'est contenté de te donner quelque chose hors de prix et tu es heureuse. »

« Et alors? »

« Alors, c'est tout le contraire avec Marinette. Elle se laissera pas avoir par le prix d'un cadeau. C'est ce qu'il représente qui compte. »

« Un paquet de billes moisies sur un fil, laisse-moi rire. »

Alix se tapa le front, Chloé ne comprendrait jamais la vraie valeur des choses. « C'est pas juste un paquet de billes, Chloé. Adrien a dû chercher longtemps avant de trouver le cadeau qui plairait à Marinette et après cela, il l'a fait lui-même. Je parie que tes fringues, il y a pensé en une fraction de seconde et l'a simplement commandé à l'assistante de son paternel. Il devait même pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'emballage cadeau. »

Chloé réalisait tranquillement la différence entre son cadeau et celui de Marinette. Elle se tourna vers sa rivale qui regardait le porte-bonheur d'un air béat. Elle devait s'avouer qu'un coup la boite ouverte, elle avait classé sa nouvelle robe dans son placard avec les autres. Jamais ne il lui était arrivé de savourer un cadeau comme la franco-chinoise le faisait. Mais elle ne montrerait sûrement pas à quel point cela l'affectait.

« C'est totalement ridicule. »

À ce moment, Alix battit en retraite. « Si tu le dis. » Avec un dernier rire, elle alla rejoindre Nathaniel pour discuter des progrès de sa bande dessinée.

Chloé, de son côté, s'assit silencieuse à sa place. Elle était tellement perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte du moment où Adrien entra en classe. C'est Sabrina qui, inquiète du peu d'exubérance de sa meilleure amie, finit par la ramener à la surface.

« Euh, Chloé… ça va bien dit? »

Elle se tourna un peu perdue vers sa copine et commanda son sourire le plus artificiel.

« Bien sur voyons. Comme si les cadeaux de cette… moins que rien pouvaient m'intéresser. »

Au moment de prononcer ces paroles, elle jeta un regard vers la personne concernée. Marinette était entourée de camarades qui discutaient des bons moments passés durant le week-end. Mylène, qui venait d'entrer avec Yvan, était même passé lui faire la bise et prendre de ses nouvelles. Nino parlait de lui transférer sur son téléphone le mix de chansons qu'il avait joué ce soir-là et la fêtée discutait de la possibilité d'aller chercher les parts de gâteau restantes sur l'heure du midi pour les partager avec tous. Cette dernière nouvelle mis un sourire sur toutes les lèvres et au moment où la cloche annonçait le début des classes, Chloé entendit même Juleka souffler une invitation pour le lendemain à la demoiselle.

Elle se rendit compte alors que jamais tout cela ne lui arrivait à elle. Il n'y avait jamais de foule attrouper autour d'elle. Enfin, pas une foule de gens de son entourage. Il y avait bien quelques admirateurs qui l'entouraient parfois, lorsqu'elle faisait des sorties mais jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'avoir autant de ses camarades qui viennent discuter avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, lorsqu'elle approchait de ce genre de réunion, les gens avaient surtout tendance à se disperser. Ce qui était ridicule bien sûr puisqu'elle était tellement adorable. Comment Marinette Dupain-Cheng faisait-elle pour s'attirer la sympathie d'autant de personne en levant à peine le petit doigt?

Chloé n'avait jamais cru en la magie, mais en ce moment, elle se demandait si sa rivale n'était pas une sorcière. Bon elle devait être rationnelle, il y avait sûrement quelque chose que Marinette faisait de plus qu'elle et c'était probablement gratuit. Elle se donna dès lors la mission d'analyser les gestes de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ce que cette impertinente faisait, elle-même était sans aucun doute capable de le faire aussi.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, elle entreprit de scruter les moindres faits et gestes de la noiraude. Plus elle s'intéressait à son cas, plus les frustrations se multipliaient. Frustration de voir comment elle n'avait jamais besoin d'avoir à se forcer pour sourire sincèrement. Frustration de la voir arriver avec des pâtisseries fraîchement cuisiner par son père pour tous ses camarades, elle y compris. Frustration de la voir venir tout naturellement en aide à Nathaniel pour son manque d'inspiration. Frustration par rapport aux nombres d'invitations qu'elle recevait de diverses personnes, y compris d'Adrien. Frustration de la voir sortir de chez elle en embrassant et étreignant ses deux parents avec un rire franc et un « bonne journée » chaleureux. Frustration de voir que c'est vers elle qu'allait plusieurs de ses compagnons de classe lorsqu'ils avaient un problème à soumettre. Bien évidemment, c'était elle la déléguée de la classe mais elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir reçu autant de requête du temps où elle tenait ce rôle.

Ou, peut-être les avait-elle reçus? De vagues souvenirs remontaient en elle et par le fait même, certaines réalisations la frappèrent. N'était-ce pas Max qui lui avait demander de faire pression sur la direction de l'école pour obtenir de l'équipement de robotique? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait déjà? Ah oui, un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Une déléguée de classe doit aussi bien paraître non? Ou peut-être pas… Et Alix n'avait-elle pas demandé qu'on revampe le mur d'escalade dans la cour parce qu'il commençait à devenir dangereux. Oui mais l'escalade c'est tellement ennuyeux et on finit tout en sueur. Personne de sensé ne voudrait réellement en faire. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas en faire. Était-ce seulement elle?

Les camarades de Chloé ne l'avaient jamais vu comme cela. De toute la journée, elle n'avait pas râlé une seule fois. En fait, elle n'avait pas parler du tout. Sur l'heure du diner, elle était assise sur un banc dans la cour à observer, oui tout simplement observer comment ses camarades agissaient entre eux. Certains étaient occupés à faire des travaux en groupe, d'autres jouaient à des jeux. Dans un coin, Juleka tenait les affaires de Rose le temps qu'elle attache ses souliers. Plus loin, deux jeunes filles étaient assises sur un banc, l'une d'elle expérimentait une nouvelle coiffure sur l'autre. Droit devant elle, Alya tendait son rouge à lèvre à Marinette. Elle se rappela alors des paroles d'Adrien. « Tu pourrais pas être gentille avec les autres, c'est pas si compliqué. »

Elle se souvenait de cette journée, c'était la journée où elle avait donné une petite fête pour faire plaisir à tous. Adrien avait remarqué ses efforts et lui avait alors juré qu'ils seraient amis pour la vie. Un sourire éclaira brièvement son visage mais une autre pensée vint assombrir sa rêverie. Mais Adrien avait invité Marinette à danser durant cette fête. Pas elle, non, Marinette. Décidément, tant et aussi longtemps que cette chipie serait dans son entourage, elle pourrait être la demoiselle la plus angélique du monde, ses compagnons et surtout Adrien, continueraient à voir cette Marinette comme l'incarnation de la sainteté.

Tranquillement, alors que le sourire revenait graduellement sur le visage de la détestable blonde, un plan mijotait doucement dans son esprit. C'était un plan infaillible, elle en sortirait gagnante et éventuellement, Marinette, avec ses éternelles bourdes, ne verrait que du feu. Personne ne connaîtrait le fin mot de l'histoire, même pas Sabrina. Ce serait son moment de gloire, tout le monde pourrait voir à quel point elle peut se montrer gentille, même Adrien. Et cette fois, ses efforts ne serait pas ternis par la présence de Marinette.

Elle pensa longuement à chaque petite partie de son plan et au moment où chaque détail fut bien ficelé, les élèves de la classe furent tous surpris de recevoir une invitation de la part de Chloé pour une soirée costumé qui se déroulerait à l'école. En prélude à cette soirée, les élèves devaient tous piger dans un chapeau pour connaître la couleur qu'ils devraient utiliser pour confectionner leurs costumes. Sur ce même bout de papier se trouvait une énigme qui indiquait à chacun où seraient dissimulés le masque et le bijou (gracieuseté Chloé Bourgeois bien sûr) qui leur étaient destinés. Pour prouver qu'elle était réellement prête à mettre des efforts pour le bonheur de ses proches, Elle avait fait elle-même les recherches pour construire ses énigmes et elle avait personnellement choisi les masques et les bijoux assortis qui seraient dissimulés aux quatre coins de l'école. Elle avait elle-même été acheter et installer les décorations et choisi les bouchées et breuvages qui seraient servis. Elle avait personnellement approché Nino pour la musique. Bref, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps dans l'organisation de cet évènement et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle y avait pris plaisir.

Deux semaines avant la soirée avait eu lieu la pige. Normalement, personne ne devait savoir ce que l'autre avait pigé, même pas Chloé. Normalement! Cependant, pour l'achèvement de son plan, elle avait dû puiser dans sa réserve de malice. S'assurant que Marinette soit la dernière à piger, elle échangea discrètement le dernier coupon avec celui qui était destiné à sa rivale. Elle saurait exactement où Marinette effectuerait sa chasse aux trésors.

La soirée arriva très rapidement. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Marinette avait pigé la couleur rose. Elle s'était confectionné un costume exquis de fée… pas une fée comme on les voit dans les dessins animés. Non, une belle fée avec des voiles vaporeux d'un vieux rose délavé, des ailes délicates et transparentes, une jupe un usée par les années, parce qu'évidemment, les fées sont éternelles. Elle ne savait pas de quoi auraient l'air le bijou et le masque qu'elle devait trouver, mais elle ne doutait pas du bon goût de Chloé et comme la pige avait été faite au hasard, aucune chance qu'elle sache ceux qui lui étaient destinés. L'énigme n'avait pas été facile à déchiffrer. Elle l'avait lu et relu et avait même demandé l'aide de Tikki. À mi-chemin entre le poème et les données cartésiennes, la devinette la menait tout droit à la rangée B, étagère 6 de la bibliothèque.

Tous les élèves devaient attendre patiemment que 7h00 ne sonne avant de pouvoir entamer leur chasse aux trésors. Évidemment, Marinette était en retard de quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte de l'école, c'est une Chloé affichant un air un peu étrange qui lui fit la bise et complimenta son costume avant de l'inviter à trouver ses objets précieux. Sans attendre davantage, elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque. Les grandes portes n'étaient pas totalement fermées et elle entra sans se soucier du moment où elle ressortirait. La rangée B était bien au fond de la bibliothèque, la A étant la première à partir du mur le plus éloigné. Marinette n'eut pas connaissance que la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle n'eut aucune peine à trouver ce qui lui était destiné et elle devait avouer que Chloé s'était surpassée. Son bijou était un délicat diadème en argent muni d'une pierre rose et le masque était d'un rose tendre, pas trop criard, qui s'agençait parfaitement à son costume.

Satisfaite de ses trouvailles, elle retourna vite fait à la porte qu'elle trouva fermée, pire, verrouillée. Mais Marinette ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant. Par réflexe, elle ouvrit sa bourse pour consulter son kwami. « Tikki, Tikki, tu peux m'aider, je crois que je me suis enfermée dans la bibliothèque. »

« Oh Marine… »

« Marinette? »

Son cœur cessa de battre au moment de reconnaître la voix. Elle se tourna d'un coup sec en direction de son interlocuteur.

« Adrien? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille avait été nécessaire pour qu'Adrien comprenne qu'elle avait trouvé son trésor à la bibliothèque. Il leva machinalement la main à la nuque.

« Je… je crois que je n'ai pas bien saisi l'énigme. Je croyais que c'était la bibliothèque mais… visiblement, c'était ton trésor qui était ici. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle en profita pour le détailler du regard, il avait définitivement hérité de la couleur violette. Il avait confectionné, un peu maladroitement peut-être, un habit de chevalier doté d'une cape et avait même réussi à faire un chapeau orné d'une grande plume mauve, probablement synthétique.

« Tu as ton énigme sur toi? Je… je pourrais peut-être t'aider à la résoudre. »

Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa poche et lui remis le bout de papier chiffonné.

« Oh, je comprends comment tu as pu te tromper, mais d'après moi, ton trésor est surement caché dans la salle d'art, probablement dans le coin ou Nath fait ses bandes dessinées. »

« Mais bien sûr. Tu as tout à faire raison. Tu es vraiment épatante Marinette. »

D'un air un peu désolé elle se tourna vers la porte. « Ouais, pas tant que ça, je nous ai enfermé ici. » Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et l'hystérie se déclencha dans sa tête. « Enfermée, seule avec Adrien. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Je vais sûrement passer pour une empotée une fois de plus. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Tikki de déverrouiller discrètement. Mais en même temps… pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais? »

Pendant que les pensées se bousculaient ainsi dans le cerveau de le jeune fille, Adrien était allé tester les portes pour vérifier l'affirmation de la jeune fille. Ils étaient réellement enfermés dans la bibliothèque tous les deux. Il pourrait peut-être demander à Plagg de déverrouiller, mais, comment ferait-il passer cela sans qu'elle ne le soupçonne?

Pendant ce temps, la plupart des adolescents étaient revenus au gymnase avec leur trésor. Les costumes étaient magnifiques et les cadeaux de Chloé leurs faisaient réellement honneur. Chaque petit détail de la fête avait été pensé et organisé par la jeune femme et beaucoup passèrent la complimenter pour divers éléments de la soirée. Étant consciente qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été correcte avec le jeune homme, elle alla même inviter Kim à danser. Elle se surprit à apprécier le moment et les rougeurs qu'elle en retira durent la transformer un peu car Nathaniel osa plus tard venir l'inviter à son tour.

Juleka et Rose vinrent lui faire la conversation et elle reçut même une invitation à venir assister aux pratiques de leur groupe de musique. Lorsqu'elle passa tout près d'Alix, celle-ci l'arrêta. « Je vois que tu as bien écouté mes conseils. »

« Pardon? »

« Bon c'était pas vraiment des conseils mais tu l'as fait quand même. »

« Fait quoi »

« Fait un effort, pour nous faire plaisir à tous. Et c'est carrément réussi. Ta soirée est juste trop hallucinante. Merci Chloé. »

Le commentaire de la rosée lui fit chaud au cœur mais elle n'était pas totalement satisfaite. Il y avait près de deux heures que la soirée était commencée et elle n'avait toujours pas vu Adrien. Elle avait demandé à tout le monde s'ils avaient aperçu le jeune homme mais personne ne l'avait même vu franchir les portes de l'école. Nino savait que son meilleur ami était là, mais le bruit autour des tables tournantes était tel que tenir une conversation était impossible. Elle le texta plusieurs fois mais ses messages demeurèrent sans réponse. Elle se rappela alors que, pour que son plan fonctionne, elle avait exigé que personne n'apporte son téléphone. C'était une soirée entre amis, sans l'intervention de la technologie. Elle avait évidemment honteusement dérogé à la règle, mais après tout, il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un dans la place ne serait-ce que pour les urgences. Elle gardait cependant un goût amer dans la bouche, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son Adrien ait boudé la fête dans laquelle elle avait mis tant d'effort. Peut-être son père lui avait-il, une fois de plus, interdit les sorties? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ses messages?

Alya commençait aussi à s'inquiéter. Elle était habituée au retard de sa meilleure amie mais là, c'était carrément exagéré. Elle ne pouvait pas la texter et elle n'osait pas aller sonner chez elle de peur de réveiller ses parents qui devaient être debout aux petites heures du matin. Elle interrogea tous et chacun mais personne n'avait vu Marinette.

Dans la bibliothèque, les deux adolescents tuaient le temps assis par terre dans le coin de la bibliothèque à se poser diverses questions l'un sur l'autre.

« On est presque toujours ensemble avec Alya et Nino et je ne te connais presque pas. » lui avait dit Adrien.

S'en était suivi une rafale de question passant de la couleur préférée aux meilleurs souvenirs de voyage. Ils avaient ensuite dévié sur les souvenirs embarrassants et malgré qu'au débu,t la timidité les freinait légèrement, ils en étaient maintenant à rire aux larmes. S'essuyant le coin de l'œil, Marinette vint pour consulter son téléphone mais se rappela qu'il était chez elle.

« Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est? »

« Non, mais il faudrait vraiment trouver un moyen de sortir, Nino va s'inquiéter. »

« Et Alya aussi. Quoiqu'elle est habituée à mes retards. »

« Ouais mon pote aussi me le reproche souvent. »

« Et c'est quoi ton excuse? »

« Quoi? Quelle excuse? »

« Pour être en retard? »

« Oh… bien tu sais, mon père me tient occupé. Et toi?»

« J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à sortir du lit. »

« Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais je t'ai parfois vu arriver en même temps que moi en plein milieu d'après-midi alors que tu étais bien présente le matin même. Ou cette fois où je venais tout juste de m'asseoir et tu es entrée à peine 30 secondes avant l'heure du midi. Et même, cette fois où on est allé au cinéma avec Nino et Alya et qu'il y a eu un akuma et que tu t'es évaporée, j'ai fait le tour du quartier pour m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité et je ne t'ai jamais trouvée, tu… quoi?»

Il arrêta de parler devant les yeux paniqués de son amie.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire le tour du quartier. »

« Euh, normal, tu n'y étais pas. »

« Oh que si j'y étais et je faisais le tour du quartier pour TE trouver. »

« Non… tu pouvais pas, je veux dire même si moi je ne t'avais pas vu Ladybug l'aurait fait et t'aurait mise en sécurité mais elle ne t'a pas vu. »

« Comment tu sais qu'elle ne m'a pas vu? »

« Je lui ai demandé. »

« Tu n'as jamais parlé à Ladybug ce soir-là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'es… pas… Ladybug… »

Le déclic se fit dans la tête des deux adolescents et c'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup. Tous les deux sentaient qu'ils devaient fuir, fuir loin pour assimiler la nouvelle, mais ils étaient tous deux enfermés dans la bibliothèque.

Ce fût Adrien qui parla le premier tout en pointant la porte. « Kwami? »

« Bonne idée! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au gymnase, ils furent accueillis par un duo plutôt impatient de savoir ce qui se passait.

Alya apostropha Marinette. « Hey ma belle, je te perds de vue pour la soirée et tu reviens de je ne sais où avec Adrien. Tu me dois des explications. »

« Je me suis enfermée dans la bibliothèque et Adrien y était alors… tu vois... je… »

« OK, je veux des détails… » Alya saisit sa copine par le bras. Marinette n'était pas choquée de s'éloigner un peu de son partenaire, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

Chloé qui était venue à la rencontre d'Adrien avait tout entendu de l'histoire de Marinette. Elle rageait à l'intérieur de savoir qu'une fois de plus, c'est elle qui avait eu toute l'attention de son ami d'enfance.

« Tu t'es bien amusé au moins? »

« Oui mais j'avais hâte de te retrouver. » Et c'était en partie vrai parce que, bien que sa coéquipière fût la femme de ses rêves, il savait que pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de temps et connaissant le caractère de sa coccinelle, il ne fallait pas qu'il se trouve dans les parages tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête.

« C'est vrai Adrichou. Oh c'est trop gentil! »

Elle se lança à son cou et lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« C'est vraiment une belle soirée que tu as organisée Chloé. Tu dois être fière de toi, tout le monde a l'air de réellement s'amuser. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est réussie. Mais, tu n'as pas ton masque? »

« Non, je n'ai pas réussi à bien déchiffrer l'énigme. Mais tu peux venir le chercher avec moi? »

« Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée Adrichou. » Elle s'accrocha à son bras.

« Et après, tu vas bien vouloir m'accorder une danse? »

« Mais bien sûr voyons. »

Elle jeta un œil en direction de Marinette, c'était donc ça qu'on récoltait quand on semait les bonnes graines et tout cela même si elle était aussi présente. Elle fit un sourire chaleureux à sa rivale, et s'agrippa fermement au bras d'Adrien alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. En passant devant Max, il lui fit un compliment sur l'ingéniosité de ses énigmes et l'invita à se joindre à lui pour un éventuel duel en la matière. Enfin, elle sentait que ses efforts payaient et qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans l'ombre de la franco-chinoise.

Quant à l'héroïne, elle ne fit pas de cas à voir Chloé ainsi accrocher à Adrien. Maintenant qu'elle savait vraiment qui il était et ce qu'ils partageaient, elle pourrait dormir en paix. Enfin, aussitôt qu'elle se serait remise de la révélation.


	4. Maintenant qu’il sait

Adrien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son père venait de lui accorder son vendredi soir. À peine deux jours avant, il lui avait refusé la sortie mais avec les notes qu'il avait rapportées du collège, Gabriel ne pouvait décemment pas dire non à son fils. En route vers l'école en ce jeudi matin, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Nino en personne. Lui, Alya et Marinette l'avait invité à aller manger une glace chez André puis à aller à la foire qui était en ville pour le week-end. La voiture était à peine arrêtée, qu'il avait ouvert la porte et avec un merci précipité à son chauffeur, il était sorti. Cherchant son meilleur copain des yeux, il ne fit pas attention à la conversation qu'avait Marinette avec Juleka. Il entra dans la cour, et apercevant le DJ assis sur un banc plus loin, il l'interpella.

« Nino! »

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, le métis leva la tête pour s'enquérir de la source de ce bruit et fût étonné de voir Adrien s'avancer vers lui pratiquement au pas de course.

« Hey mon pote! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'as gagné le gros lot ou quoi? Enfin, mec, tu vas être riche! »

« Ouais, très drôle Nino. Non, j'ai une bien meilleure nouvelle. »

« Ton paternel a changé d'avis. »

« Exactement. »

« C'est super ça mon pote, avec les filles, on va… euh… oh. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« C'est pas grand-chose mec, c'est juste que comme tu ne venais pas, et bien on a pensé inviter quelqu'un d'autre pour… bah… enfin, disons tenir compagnie à Marinette. Tu sais on va voir André et à la foire, et bien, y'a les jeux d'adresse. Et ça peut être triste que moi je m'occupe d'Alya et qu'elle soit seule, tu comprends. »

« Tu veux dire, que je serais de trop. »

« Non, bien sûr que non mec, tu seras jamais de trop pour nous. C'est juste qu'on sera cinq et que je voudrais pas que tu te sentes mis à part parce que le mec… tu vois, il va probablement accaparer un peu Marinette, enfin… selon Alya. Alors faut juste que tu sois averti mon pote, c'est tout. »

« Oh…ok. D'accord, pas de prob. Et c'est qui ce garçon, je le connais? »

« Ouais c'est Luka, le frère de Juleka. Alya pense qu'il a le béguin pour Marinette. »

« Mais c'est génial pour elle ça. »

Nino essaya de cerner les expressions de son meilleur ami. Était-il sincèrement heureux pour elle? Il en avait l'air, ce qui déçut un peu le DJ parce qu'il avait toujours espéré que le modèle rende ses sentiments à la jeune fille. Mais valait mieux faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Si la situation convenait à tout le monde, qui était-il pour jouer les rabat-joie?

« De toute façon mon pote, cela vaut mieux pour toi. Aurais-tu vraiment été à l'aise d'avoir à te demander si tu dois partager une glace avec Marinette où de jouer à des jeux d'adresse pour lui gagner des trucs. »

« J'adore les jeux d'adresse! Mais bon, je peux bien jouer pour mon propre profit. »

« Et tu vas garder les peluches. Mec tu me feras toujours rire. »

Adrien fit un sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière du cou. En fait, il avait l'intention de les donner à Ladybug, dès qu'il la rencontrerait. Ce serait vraiment très cocasse de lui gagner une peluche de chat noir. Il imagina sa réaction au moment où il lui remettrait. Elle roulerait probablement les yeux avec un grand soupir en le traitant de prétentieux. L'image le fit sourire.

« Hey mon pote, c'est quoi ce sourire dans ton visage, tu as l'air d'un idiot. »

« Désolé » Il se gratta une fois de plus le cou machinalement. « Je… je pensais à quelqu'un. »

« Ta flamme secrète. J'en reviens toujours pas que tu ne veuilles pas me dire son nom. »

« Si ça peut te consoler Nino, je ne l'ai dit à personne et je ne suis pas avec elle alors… »

« Quel genre de nana peut bien refuser Adrien Agreste. C'est carrément du délire mec. »

« Peut-être qu'elle me connait mieux que tu crois. »

« Et alors, t'es un type génial. Et que je t'entende jamais me dire le contraire. Et Marinette, elle t'a jamais intéressé? Ce serait une fille super pour toi. »

Adrien réfléchit quelques instants à la possibilité : bien sûr que c'était une fille géniale.

« Évidemment que Marinette est une fille intéressante. Luka a intérêt à lui faire attention d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre tu vois, alors… »

« Si tu le dis mec. Les filles sont là-bas, on va les rejoindre? »

Adrien hocha la tête et suivit son ami en direction d'Alya et Marinette.

« Hey bonne nouvelle les filles, le paternel d'Adrien a changé d'avis pour vendredi soir. »

Marinette rougit à l'extrême à l'annonce de cette nouvelle alors que sa meilleure amie fit des yeux inquiets à son amoureux. Elle se ravisa rapidement quand elle s'aperçut qu'Adrien la regardait avec un point d'interrogation dans le visage.

« Hey mais c'est génial tout ça. N'est-ce pas Marinette? »

« O...oui… oui c'est négial. Je suis contente pour toi. »

« Tu sais beau blond, cette fois-ci on aura de la compagnie. »

« Ouais Nino m'a dit, Luka c'est ça? »

« Ouais, il accompagne notre Marinette ici présente. »

Adrien fit un sourire ravi à Marinette mais fût étonné de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise de la situation.

« Mari, ça va? SI t'aimes mieux que je vous laisse entre vous... »

« NON, non. Pas du tout. Je suis super contente que tu viennes. »

Pendant cette brève interaction, Alya en avait profité pour prendre son copain à part. « C'est tout sauf une bonne idée tu le sais ça. »

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je lui avoue que Marinette en pince pour lui. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ça va être… disons… bizarre. »

« C'était déjà bizarre Alya, on connaît à peine le type et il fait une sortie avec nous. »

« Dis plutôt que tu aurais aimé que ce soit Adrien à sa place. »

« Tu me connais Babe, j'étais vendu à l'idée. Mais Adrien, il a pas l'air à se faire de bol avec ça. Alors c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Ouais vaut mieux commencer à travailler sur le couple Marinette et Luka. J'étais pourtant si certaine qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Aussitôt qu'il eût rejoint le couvert de sa chambre ce soir-là, Adrien fût interrogé par Plagg.

« Alors comment tu comptes empêcher ce gars de te voler ta petite amie? » Il regardait Adrien avec intérêt en mâchant une part de camembert.

« Je te l'ai dit mille fois Plagg, Marinette n'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais vous passez votre temps à sortir ensemble. »

« Parce qu'on est avec Alya et Nino. Tu sais très bien qui j'aime. »

« Et tu vas me faire croire que tu vas laisser ce mec partager une glace avec elle sous ton nez sans que ça ne te dérange. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

« Allons gamin, penses-y un peu. Imagine le gagner des trucs aux stands pour Marinette à ta place. »

« Ce n'est pas MA place. »

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que toi à cette place-là. As-tu seulement essayé de te l'imaginer. »

Adrien s'étendit sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête.

« Tu t'imagines n'importe quoi Plagg. » Il se surprit tout ce même à tenter d'imaginer Luka qui partageait une glace d'André avec Marinette… ou qui lui remettait une grosse peluche qu'il venait de gagner. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais cela ne cadrait pas. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce que Luka n'était pas le type à Marinette, rien avoir avec lui-même. Mais pourquoi alors s'imaginer le faire semblait tout naturel. Il secoua ses boucles blondes, Plagg ne réussirait pas à le faire douter.

« Puis d'abord, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur le cas de Marinette alors que tu m'as déjà affirmé que Ladybug et moi on était fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Mais tu ne sais même pas qui est Ladybug gamin. »

« Et alors? »

« Qui te dit qu'elle va te plaire? »

« Tu plaisantes là hein? C'est toi-même qui affirmait qu'en général Ladybug et Chat Noir finissent par sortir ensemble. Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis tout d'un coup? »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, c'est juste que… je veux juste ton bonheur, ok et je… Et pourquoi je m'embête avec ça après tout, je vais juste aller… »

« Attends une petite minute, mais c'est vrai! »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est vrai? »

« Maintenant, toi tu sais qui elle est. C'est pour ça que tu as changé d'avis. À ton avis, elle ne me plaira pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout. »

« Je la connais c'est ça. Je la connais dans la vraie vie et… enfin… je… tu as remarqué que ça ne collait pas. »

« Je ne réponds plus à tes questions. »

Il vint pour s'envoler dans un autre coin de la chambre mais Adrien ne le voyait pas de cet œil. D'un geste sec, il enferma le kwami dans sa main. Plagg pouvait peut-être passer à travers les objets mais pas les personnes.

« J'ai visé juste. Je la connais. »

« J'ai dit que je ne répondais plus. »

Plagg planta légèrement ses dents dans la main d'Adrien, pas suffisamment pour le blesser mais assez pour le surprendre et lui donner la chance de s'enfuir loin de l'adolescent. Après avoir crié une ou deux insultes à son kwami, Adrien s'assist sur son lit pour mieux se concentrer sur ses réflexions. Il la connaissait, il en était certain. Plagg, n'avait jamais paru aussi suspect, et pourtant… Il se mit à penser à voix haute.

« Je la connais… je la connais mais je ne la porte pas nécessairement dans mon cœur. C'est ridicule Plagg, il n'y a aucune fille avec qui je ne m'entends pas bien. »

Mais le kwami ne lui répondait pas. Il s'était mis hors de vue le temps que son choisi fasse son cheminement et oublie tout cela.

« Chloé est détestable et je ne sortirais définitivement pas avec elle, mais de toute façon, je sais déjà que ce n'est pas elle. Elle a déjà été akumatisée, comme toutes les filles de la classe d'ailleurs. Alix, Sabrina, Mylène, Alya, Mar… mais. »

Il se leva et cria en direction d'où était parti son kwami. « Plagg, Marinette n'a jamais été akumatisée, non? »

Évidemment le petit dieu demeurait silencieux. Le modèle se mit à marcher de long en large. « Mais c'est ridicule, il ne peut pas parler de Marinette, ce serait ridicule de penser que je ne serais pas intéressé par Marinette si c'était elle. Lui-même passe son temps à dire que c'est ma petite amie. » Il stoppa net.

« Plagg! Plagg! Montre-toi tout de suite c'est important. »

Aucune réponse.

« Plagg, c'est Marinette c'est ça. Marinette est Ladybug. Plagg, montre-toi bon sang. »

Silence total.

Mais Adrien n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il fouilla dans sa poche en quête de camembert. Sitôt le fromage sorti, le kwami était retonti devant lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse en prendre une bouchée. Adrien l'enferma de nouveau dans sa main libre. « Si tu veux ton fromage, tu vas devoir répondre à une seule question. Très simple; oui ou non et tu me dis la vérité d'accord. Marinette est Ladybug c'est ça. »

Plagg tenta de résister mais l'appel du camembert était plus forte que sa volonté. « Oui… c'est bon. Oui, c'est elle. »

Adrien relâcha le kwami et lui remit machinalement le fromage avec un sourire bête au visage. C'était parfait, Marinette… qui demander de mieux?

« Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi j'essaie de te convaincre de la sortir des pattes de cet autre garçon. »

Le sourire du garçon tomba. C'était un détail qu'il avait oublié, plus qu'un détail c'était un réel problème. Il avait été un vrai idiot; tout le monde avait tenté de le rapprocher de Marinette. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait tellement de situations qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Pas plus tard que cet après-midi, Nino lui posait la question. Il aurait dû y penser bien sûr. La vie est ainsi, quand deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, elle les réunit, peu importe l'identité, peu importe le contexte. Le destin avait fait en sorte qu'il se connaissait bien avec ou sans le masque.

Il se tapa le front de rage. Personne d'autre que Marinette ne pouvait être Ladybug; comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir?

« Plagg, est-ce qu'Il y a une forme de magie qui nous empêche de trouver l'identité l'un de l'autre. »

« Tu vois gamin, je ne crois pas que l'idiotie soit une forme de magie. »

« Merci Plagg, ça m'aide beaucoup. »

« De rien. » Il avala sa dernière bouchée de camembert et vola vers Adrien avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. « Alors, c'est quoi le plan pour la récupérer? »

« LE PLAN? » Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit. « Je n'ai pas de plan. À moins que tu sois capable de retourner dans le temps et de m'empêcher de faire l'imbécile. »

« Allez gamin, c'est pas si compliqué. Dis-lui seulement que tu t'intéresses à elle. »

« Ah ouais, et j'explique ça comment à Nino sans lui avouer que je suis Chat Noir et qu'elle est Ladybug? »

« Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué et je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher. »

« Évidemment. » Adrien se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un grand soupir. Le lendemain serait éprouvant.

Et le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il n'avait toujours pas de plan et il réalisait, par-dessus le marché, ce que cela voulait dire de connaître l'identité de sa partenaire. Il avait l'impression de la trahir. Devait-il lui dire? Aujourd'hui ne serait définitivement pas une bonne journée pour le faire s'il ne souhaitait pas gâcher le vendredi soir de sa douce. Elle en serait tellement retournée, qu'elle annulerait probablement la sortie. Quoique… Non, non, il voulait briser les chances de Luka avec Marinette mais pas au détriment du bonheur de sa partenaire. Ça pouvait attendre demain. En attendant, il devait composer avec la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Il arriva à l'école avec un peu moins d'entrain que la veille. Il fût déçu de remarquer que Marinette était, une fois de plus, à la dernière minute. Il avait beau scruter la cour, elle n'était nulle part en vue. Alya et Nino discutaient dans un coin. Il alla les rejoindre.

« Hey mec, c'est toujours ok pour ce soir. »

« Ouais. »

Alya remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que la veille.

« Ça va Adrien. »

Il corrigea tout de suite le tir en affichant son plus beau sourire de modèle.

« Bien sûr. »

La rousse n'en était pas si certaine mais elle lui laissa le bénéfice du doute. « Tiens voilà Mari. 2 minutes avant le début des cours, c'est un record! »

Le blond se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Il ne pût s'empêcher de l'observer. Maintenant qu'il savait, il était capable de distinguer le prestige de Ladybug derrière les allures maladroites de la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta devant Juleka pour lui dire un ou deux trucs avec le rouge aux joues. Adrien en déduit immédiatement qu'elle lui parlait de son frère. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout, c'est pour lui qu'elle devait rougir. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Hey beau blond, tu sais que c'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme ça. »

Il sortit un peu abruptement de ses pensées. « Hein…euh quoi? »

« Ouais mec, tu es conscient que c'est la même Marinette qu'hier. »

« Je ne fixais pas Marinette… c'est juste que, c'est un nouvel ensemble qu'elle porte? »

Alya observa un instant son amie. « Non, elle le porte d'ailleurs bien souvent. »

« Ah bon, j'avais pas remarqué. » Avec toute la volonté du monde, il reporta son attention sur ses amis. Alya et Nino se firent un regard entendu. Quelque chose se passait mais ils ne savaient pas encore quoi.

La concernée arriva bientôt à leur hauteur. « Bonjour tout le monde. »

Adrien se tourna doucement vers elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « Euh… salut Marinette. Ça va? »

Ce fût automatique, le charme du modèle joua une fois de plus sur le comportement de la jeune fille. « Bon… bonjour Adrien. T'es prêt pour sortir avec moi ce soir, euh… sortir avec nous parce que c'est pas juste avec moi… non moi je suis avec Luka… pas juste avec Luka… toi aussi. Non je suis pas avec deux gars… je, …»

Alya vint rapidement au secours de sa meilleure amie. « Ça va Mari, respire. Tout va bien aller ce soir. Luka va te trouver géniale d'accord. »

Pas certaine que cela lui plaisait, Marinette hocha tout de même la tête. Adrien lui se refroidit un peu, mais heureusement la cloche sonnait le début des cours. « Ne soyons pas en retard. » Il prit rapidement le chemin de la classe.

Nino accéléra le pas pour se trouver à sa hauteur alors que les deux filles restèrent derrière. La rousse était un peu déroutée par la tournure des évènements. Mais elle n'en parla pas à Marinette. Avec ce qu'Adrien avait dit à Nino la veille, il était inutile de lui faire de faux espoirs, même si Alya n'était pas du tout certaine que le blond était indifférent au charme de son amie. Elle se disait que le soir même, elle serait fixée. Elle aurait tout de même préféré apprendre la vérité dans d'autres circonstances. La journée allait être longue.

Mais la soirée finit tout de même par arriver. Fébrile, Adrien entra dans la voiture pour que son chauffeur l'apporte chez Nino où tout le monde devait se rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fût invité à entrer, il remarqua qu'il manquait toujours Marinette et Luka. « Mari n'est pas là. »

Avec un air un peu agacé, Alya lui répondit. « Luka allait la rejoindre chez elle et l'apportait ici. » La mine déconfite d'Adrien l'énerva un peu plus, elle aurait vraiment préféré qu'il se réveille plus tôt parce qu'en ce moment, ce n'était pas du tout approprié. Marinette méritait le bonheur, elle aimait bien Adrien mais il avait intérêt à ne pas jouer avec le cœur de sa meilleure amie pour un caprice de gosse riche. Comme elle se faisait cette réflexion, la sonnette retontit.

« Ça doit être eux. Tu as repéré André, Nino? »

« Ouep, il est au Trocadéro »

« Allons-y alors. »

André était bien au Trocadéro et quand il vit Nino et Alya, il fut ravi de voir qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. La légende tenait bon : quiconque partageaient une glace chez André le glacier étaient destinés à passer leur vie ensemble.

« Tu veux bien partager une glace avec moi Marinette. Je te l'offre. » C'était Luka qui venait de faire cette si belle offre.

Adrien n'avait rien manqué de cette proposition. Il tenta de masquer son air abattu au moment de s'avancer vers le glacier.

« Mon garçon, c'est sans hésitation. Chocolat Noir et Cerise rouge, une combinaison imbattable. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Le modèle paya la glace et s'éloigna en la contemplant. Une boule rouge et une brune foncée… presque noire… En effet, pensa-t-il, il n'y a pas de duo plus alléchant.

Quand le marchand vit Luka et Marinette s'approcher de lui, il parut un peu perplexe. Le jeune homme concerta son amie.

« Quelle saveur tu préfères? »

Le glacier intervint. « Ici, c'est André qui choisit la saveur mon garçon. »

Mais pour une rare fois, il était bien embêté. Le couple devant lui ne lui apportait pas l'inspiration habituelle. C'est son instinct qui le fit agir.

« Glace au bleuet et sorbet citron, une combinaison révélatrice. »

Luka lui sourit en prenant sa coupe. Il trouvait que ce mélange était tout à fait approprié. Il entraîna la demoiselle vers les trois autres et tous s'assirent sur un banc pour déguster. Mais après deux bouchées, il semblait au jeune homme que sa compagne ne sembla pas enchantée.

« Marinette, ça ne te plaît pas? »

« Oh, je suis désolé Luka, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas pu choisir. Mais, je n'aime pas vraiment ces saveurs. »

Et c'était vrai. Le bleuet, ça pouvait aller mais il lui semblait que le citron était présent dans chaque bouchée et elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de la terminer tout seul. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu veux que j''aille t'en chercher une autre. »

Elle jeta un œil au glacier. Une longue file s'était formée devant lui.

« Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas vous retarder. »

« Mari, si tu veux partager la mienne, j'en ai beaucoup trop pour moi tout seul. »

Elle se tourna lentement vers celui qui avait fait la proposition. Adrien lui souriait à pleine dent, ravi de la tournure de la situation. Se pouvait-il que la légende soit véridique? La jeune fille considéra la coupe que le blond tenait dans les mains. Il répondit à sa question muette.

« Chocolat noir et cerise rouge, un duo imbattable. »

Elle devait s'avouer que ça lui faisait envie, mais pouvait-elle faire cela à Luka? Elle jeta un regard au guitariste. Lui, ne voulait que son bonheur.

« Hey, si tu en as envie, t'empêche pas pour moi. »

Luka était un artiste mais pas nécessairement un romantique. Pour lui la légende d'André le glacier était bien amusante mais ce n'était qu'une légende.

C'est ainsi que devant les regards éberlués de Nino et Alya, Marinette partagea sa glace avec Adrien. Une partie d'elle était ravie de la tournure de la situation, l'autre se sentait coupable. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir au sort. Si le père d'Adrien s'était décidé plus rapidement, elle aurait pu savourer cet instant qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. En même temps, cela ne voulait probablement rien dire pour Adrien, il avait simplement voulu être poli.

Et que se disait le modèle tout au fond de lui ? « 1 – 0 Adrien. »

À la foire, le jeune homme se sentait soudainement désespéré. Marinette avait aperçu une peluche de hamster dans un des jeux d'adresse et en avait rapidement fait la remarque à Alya avec un clin d'œil.

« Toi et tes hamster » Elle repensa aux fantaisies de sa meilleure amie qui aux dernières nouvelles plaçait toujours Adrien dans le rôle de de l'homme de ses rêves. Est-ce que ç'avait changé dernièrement? Elle n'en était pas certaine mais elle serait prête à parier que non. Ce ne fût cependant pas l'heureux élu qui prit la parole.

« Tu veux que j'essaie de le gagner pour toi Marinette? » lui demanda Luka tout doucement.

« Oh… euh, ne perd pas ton temps avec ça? La plupart du temps, les chances de gagner sont faibles. Tu vas juste perdre ton argent pour rien.

« Arrête, suffit de de lancer des balles dans des trous, ça doit pas être si difficile. »

Malgré ce qu'en avait dit le jeune homme, cela semblait plus difficile qu'escompter. Après trois tentatives, il s'avoua battu. Nino et Alya étaient restés à observer ses essais mais quand il eut terminé, tous se rendirent compte qu'Adrien n'était plus avec eux. Cherchant aux alentours en quête d'une tignasse blonde, ils le repérèrent bientôt à un autre stand où il compétitionnait avec d'autres participants à ce jeu où il fallait avec un marteau, taper sur des bêtes qui sortaient d'un trou.

Il était en plein milieu de partie quand ses amis vinrent le rejoindre et il menait définitivement, dépassant de très loin les autres participants au niveau des points.

« Mec ! »

Un spectateur l'arrêta de parler.

« Ssssh. Ne le déconcentrez pas. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, ça fait deux parties qu'il joue et il n'en a pas manqué un. »

En effet, l'adolescent était inarrêtable. Aucune bestiole ne lui échappait et le responsable du stand le regardait ébahi en se grattant la tête. Quand la cloche finale retontit, Adrien sorti de sa trans et jeta un coup d'œil à son écran de pointage pour se rendre compte qu'il était, une fois de plus, le vainqueur.

« Mec, dis-moi que ton père t'a installé un de ces trucs dans ta chambre. »

Le marchand sortit de sa stupeur.

« Eh bien, jeune homme, deux gains de suite. Tu peux te choisir n'importe quel de ces prix là-haut. »

Le bond jeta un coup d'œil aux prix en question. L'un à côté de l'autre, il y avait une grosse peluche d'une coccinelle et une autre d'un chat noir. Alya les avait remarqués aussi.

« Prends la grosse coccinelle! »

C'était tentant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se prononcer, Marinette s'écria.

« Non, prends le chat noir. »

Aussitôt dit, elle se mit les mains sur la bouche, étonnée elle-même de son audace. Il lui fit un grand sourire. C'est alors que le propriétaire du stand se prononça.

« Oui, ils sont très populaires depuis que nos héros ont fait leur apparition. Allez jeune homme, parce que je n'ai jamais vu une telle performance, je te donne les deux. »

Il décrocha les peluches et les remis à Adrien. Ce dernier se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui souffla. « Tu m'en voudras pas dit, si je donne la coccinelle à Alya. »

« Bien sûr que non mon pote, elle va être trop contente. »

Avec un hochement de tête, il se retourna vers les demoiselles. « Tenez, chacune une. »

Alya s'emparât de la coccinelle sans hésitation. Marinette n'osa cependant pas la prendre.

« Oh Adrien, c'est gentil mais c'est trop. Tu devrais le garder, c'est toi qui l'a gagné. »

« Tu sais Mari, si j'en veux une, je peux en avoir quand je veux. Mais te faire plaisir, ça s'achète pas. »

Avec un sourire gêné, elle accepta le cadeau. Une peluche gagnée par Adrien, elle était aux anges. Bon, elle devait s'avouer qu'il en avait aussi donner une à Alya, il n'y avait donc rien de très romantique là-dedans. Mais, elle savait déjà qu'elle dormirait bien collée contre ce chat noir cette nuit. En se retournant, elle vit Luka lui faire un grand sourire.

« Il est beaucoup mieux que ce hamster, tu ne trouves pas? »

Et il était sincère. Mais Marinette autant qu'Adrien ne le virent pas de cette façon alors que la première était envahie par la culpabilité et que le second se disait fièrement. « 2-0 Adrien. »

En apercevant la grande roue, Alya s'extasia. « On va faire un tour, la vue va être géniale. »

Marinette jeta un œil au manège avec peu d'intérêt. Des vues magnifiques, elle en voyait constamment. Elle entendit un cri de frayeur vers la droite. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour en apercevoir la cause, elle remarqua une chose qui lui faisait vraiment, mais vraiment envie : un lance-pierre géant. Deux personnes y étaient assises et ils venaient tout juste de s'élancer dans les airs. C'était tout à fait son style. Étant à la droite de la demoiselle, Adrien avait une vue parfaite sur son visage et il vit ses yeux briller au moment où elle découvrait le manège. S'il n'avait pas découvert l'identité de sa partenaire la veille, il aurait été surpris que la douce Marinette souhaite se lancer dans une si éprouvante aventure. Mais pour Ladybug, c'était presque de la routine.

« Mari, tu viens avec nous. »

L'adolescente se tourna pour voir sa meilleure amie lui faire signe. Avec Nino et Luka, il comptait prendre une cabine. La rousse se tourna vers le modèle.

« Adrien, ça ne te dérange pas dit. Il n'y a que quatre places. »

Bien sûr, que cela le dérangeait, pas parce qu'il souhaitait particulièrement faire un tour de grande roue, mais surtout parce qu'il savait parfaitement qui serait assis aux côtés de Marinette. Il prit cependant son air le plus engageant.

« Pas du tout. Donnez-moi vos peluches les filles, je vais les garder pour vous. »

Alya s'empressa de lui remettre mais Marinette le lui donna avec un petit air désolé. Elle était triste de laisser Adrien en plan et elle n'avait pas envie plus que cela de faire un tour de grande roue. Elle suivit pourtant sa meilleure amie docilement et pris place aux côtés de Luka. En leur faisant un signe de la main, Adrien entendit Alya mentionné un possible baiser rendu tout en haut. Il devait s'avouer vaincu sur ce coup. C'était 2-1 Adrien et si Luka embrassait Marinette, ce serait 100000 – 2 Luka.

Le tour de grande roue fût interminable, autant pour Marinette que pour Adrien. Mais quand finalement les quatre amis en sortirent, le modèle avait un plan. Il n'attendait qu'un signe et il arriva rapidement. Au moment où la jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur, un autre duo s'envolait dans le lance-pierre et leurs cris attirèrent l'attention de l'adolescente. Saisissant l'opportunité, Adrien lui offrit.

« Tu veux y aller? »

Alya arriva sur l'entrefaite. « T'es pas un peu cinglé. »

Luka acquiesça. « C'est un truc de dingue. »

Mais Marinette en avait réellement envie. « C'est que… c'est 20 euros. »

Adrien éclata de rire. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est un problème. »

« Oui mais, je veux pas y aller seule et visiblement… », elle fit un signe de tête vers les trois autre qui n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir à l'accompagner.

« Moi je vais y aller avec toi. »

Nino fût un moment interdit par l'affirmation de son meilleur ami.

« Mec, t'es sûr que ça va. Ton paternel flipperait s'il te voyait faire. »

Adrien ria de plus belle. « C'est extrêmement sécuritaire. » Il saisit la main de Marinette pour l'entraîner avec lui.

L'excitation avait gagné la demoiselle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Adrien serait du style à s'exposer à ce genre de sensations fortes. Mais la sensation désagréable que le jeune homme ressentait au creux de son ventre n'avait rien à voir avec l'appréhension d'être propulsé dans les airs. Au moment où les employés s'affairaient à les attacher, il dévoila ce qui le tracassa.

« Alors, un baiser au sommet de la grande roue, c'est romantique? »

Il avait posé la question sans même la regarder. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, un peu surprise. « Tu veux dire, Nino et Alya? »

« Euh… et Luka et toi. »

« Je… euh… non, non… je n'ai pas embrasser Luka. Je… je ne suis pas avec lui. Tu vois. Je veux dire, il est avec moi ce soir, mais c'est pas mon copain. C'est non… »

Le garçon avait eu chaud et le score demeura en sa faveur. Il jeta un regard tendre à Marinette qui rougit et dévia le regard. Il avait une idée… mais allait-il oser la réaliser?

Pendant ce temps, Alya, Nino et Luka les regardait se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, encore un peu sonnés de leur décision. C'est alors que le jeune guitariste surprit les deux autres.

« Pourquoi ils sont pas ensembles. »

Alya n'était pas certaine de saisir. « Quoi? »

« Marinette et Adrien, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre non? »

La rousse regarda son petit copain d'un air ébahi avant de retourner son attention à Luka.

« Mais… toi? »

« Moi? »

« Oui… toi, Marinette, je veux dire… »

« Marinette est une fille épatante. Être en sa compagnie est toujours ensorcelant. C'est une excellente muse… mais mon cœur est à la musique, enfin, pour l'instant. »

« Oh! » Alya reporta son attention vers le couple qui s'apprêtait à être propulsé. « Eh bien, disons qu'Adrien a d'autres intérêts aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si calme, que la demoiselle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

« Quoi. »

« C'est elle… la musique qui vibre en lui. »

Elle n'osa rien répondre. Luka était réellement un garçon mystérieux. Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par la boule qui s'élança dans les airs. Étonnamment, aucun cri de ne sortait de la sphère, que des rires.

Adrien et Marinette étaient totalement dans leur élément. L'adrénaline était une vraie drogue pour eux et fendant l'air à toute vitesse, ils se sentaient vivants. Le jeune homme se sentait plus que vivant, il était exalté, il expérimentait la perfection. Intoxiqué par le sentiment de bien-être, il se sentait invincible, il osa mettre son plan à exécution. Alors que la sphère effectuait des bonds de moins en moins énergique, il se tourna vers sa compagne qui en fit de même. Il prit son visage dans sa main et ignora le point d'interrogation dans son visage. Il fit ce que lui avait envie de faire, il l'embrassa.

Le cœur sur le bord de l'explosion, Marinette osait à peine croire ce qui se passait. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant qu'elle partageait avec le jeune homme. Elle était désolée pour Luka mais ce baiser lui apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.

Des amis de Luka qui l'avait aperçu vinrent discuter avec lui. Il n'avait donc rien vu du baiser échangé par le jeune couple. Cependant, il perçut parfaitement le léger changement de tempo dans l'atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux au moment de descendre du manège. Lorsqu'Adrien arriva à sa hauteur, il s'adressa à lui.

« Il faut toujours écouter la musique qu'il y a en nous. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « C'est une belle mélodie que tu entends non? »

Déstabilisé, le modèle ne put qu'hocher la tête au propos du guitariste qui poursuivit.

« Je vois que le cœur de demoiselle Marinette est accordé à nouveau. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rejoindre mes amis. »

Il leur fit un bref salut avec un sourire sincère et partit avec les compagnons qui l'avaient rejoint quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors qu'il poursuivait sa progression du regard, Adrien émit un commentaire. « C'est vraiment un drôle de type. »

« À qui le dis-tu mec. »


	5. C’est mon kwami

Plagg était une vraie bénédiction dans la vie d'Adrien. Il avait beau donner l'impression que son kwami ne faisait que l'ennuyer avec ses plaintes et son appétit insatiable, reste que le petit chat était apparu au moment où le jeune homme était le plus solitaire. Orphelin de mère, sous le joug d'un père qui lui imposait multiples obligations et l'empêchait pratiquement de sortir, le modèle avait été plus qu'heureux d'accueillir dans sa vie, ce petit être qui le suivrait partout où il allait.

Nino était un ami incomparable, mais Plagg était une présence constante. Personne d'autre ne connaissait Adrien autant que lui. Depuis plus d'un an, il avait été à chaque seconde de son existence vivant avec lui les joies et les déceptions, découvrant les multiples facettes du jeune homme, que ce soit le masque du bon modèle ou celui du Chat Noir. Lorsque l'adolescent vivait des moments durs, il ne trouvait pas toujours les mots justes comme l'aurait fait Tikki, mais il venait tout de même poser sa petite patte sur son épaule pour lui assurer qu'il était là. Il avait beau adopter le style sarcastique et moqueur avec son protégé, il l'aimait de tout son petit cœur et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et c'était réciproque.

Malgré les remarques souvent acerbes de son kwami, Adrien n'hésitait jamais à lui demander conseil ou à discuter de sujets sensibles avec lui. Parfois, il arrivait que les commentaires de Plagg était réellement pertinents et le jeune homme percevait alors la sagesse d'un être qui avait vécu plus de 5000 ans. Un jour de pluie particulièrement ennuyeux, ils avaient discuté du passé du petit dieu. Plagg avait vécu des milliers d'aventures, connu des dizaines de chat noir et ses propos était teintés de l'affection qu'Il avait pour sa moitié : Tikki. Le jeune homme savait, qu'un jour, il connaîtrait l'identité de Ladybug et cette journée-là, son kwami retrouverait enfin sa coccinelle. Il épouserait Ladybug et tous ensemble, ils formeraient une famille. La vie parfaite.

Parce qu'il savait maintenant que son kwami lui avait été confié pour toute sa vie. En discutant avec le grand gardien, il avait appris que les Miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle leur étaient liés jusqu'à la mort. C'était un contrat qui convenait totalement à Adrien, un allié pour la vie : fini la solitude.

Un an et demi après avoir fait la connaissance de Plagg, un autre évènement majeur vint rompre la solitude, désormais beaucoup moins pesante, du jeune homme. À la suite d'un combat particulièrement ardue, la coccinelle avait manqué de temps pour fuir avant que le dernier avertissement de ses boucles d'oreille ne retontissent. Heureusement, il n'y avait que son partenaire dans les parages. Comme Chat Noir avait croisé Marinette quelques fois déjà, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre son nom sortir de ses lèvres. Elle resta cependant sans voix lorsque la joie fit faire quelque chose d'inattendu de la part du félin. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra plus fort qu'attendu au regard de la relation plutôt élémentaire qu'ils entretenaient. Lorsqu'il lui souffla, « Je suis tellement content que ce soit toi. », elle eut des doutes.

« Chat? »

Sans se décoller le félin lui répondit. « Hmmmm! »

« On se connaît dans la vraie vie. »

Il hocha la tête dans son cou.

« Beaucoup? »

Il se décolla et la regarda dans les yeux. « Très bien. Détransformation. »

Il avait passé près d'une heure à tenter de calmer Marinette suite à la révélation. Il ne s'attendait pas à lui faire un tel choc. De surprenantes révélations s'en étaient suivies et l'adolescent se disait alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. De bonheur, Plagg s'était rué dans les bras de Tikki et alors que les adolescents se remémoraient ces fois où ils auraient dû s'en douter, les kwamis rattrapaient le temps perdu.

Ce soir-là, les deux héros s'étaient mis d'accord pour prendre leur temps afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais après près d'un mois à passer chaque jour un peu plus de temps ensemble et à discuter de plus en plus aisément, tout le collège savait que Adrien Agreste avait jeté son dévolu sur Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Il n'avait pas été facile de faire accepter cette relation par son père, mais jugeant que la future styliste était une jeune fille bien, Gabriel avait fini par donner son accord et elle avait maintenant le droit de le visiter, tout comme il pouvait, à l'occasion, aller passer un moment chez elle. Cela permettait aussi aux deux kwamis d'avoir une vie sociale un peu plus trépidante. Au lieu de former deux duos solitaires, il était maintenant un quatuor avec tout le bonheur et les désagréments que cela apportait.

Ce n'est pas qu'Adrien n'appréciait pas que Plagg puisse discuter avec d'autres personne que lui, c'est juste qu'il lui semblait que le kwami agissait de façon bien plus agréable avec Tikki et Marinette qu'avec lui-même. Ce que le jeune homme ignorait, c'était que le seul être vivant pouvant avoir une quelconque influence positive sur le dieu-chat était la petite coccinelle qui servait de compagne à Ladybug. Quand Tikki était dans les parages, Plagg soignait ses manières. Il était moins incisif, moins sarcastique et beaucoup plus sympathique. Mais de retour au manoir, le naturel revenait au galop, pire encore, il semblait que le kwami se faisait un point d'honneur de rattraper le temps perdu. Il était, si c'était possible, encore plus geignard, plus acerbe, plus affamé. Deux seules choses ne l'intéressaient : dormir et manger.

Fini les discussions si désagréables furent-elles, fini les confidences. Aussitôt passé la porte, le kwami s'éclipsait dans son coin pour dormir. Pour le petit chat, il semblait qu'Adrien n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un accessoire en cas d'attaque et cela affectait de plus en plus le caractère du modèle.

Lentement, son comportement avec sa copine en fût affecté. Les premières fois, Marinette se dit qu'il était épuisé. Après tout, il avait un horaire extrêmement chargé en plus des attaques d'Akuma et de leur relation nouvelle. Mais tranquillement, elle se mit à douter de cette théorie. Lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui, il était totalement charmant, très affectueux, toujours blagueur, et un compliment n'attendait pas l'autre. Mais lorsque les kwamis se joignaient à eux, il devenait boudeur et sarcastique.

Il faut dire que plus le temps passait, plus Plagg semblait s'attacher à Marinette. Elle-même trouvait le petit chat extrêmement mignon, passait son temps à le gâter et à le câliner. Il répondait à ses attentions en plaisantant avec elle, en lui parlant mielleusement et la complimentant sans cesse. Plus ça allait, non seulement Adrien trouvait que l'affection de son kwami avait été volé par sa copine mais il commençait aussi à trouver que Marinette accordait beaucoup trop d'attention à son kwami et même si Tikki était toujours très gentille avec lui, il voyait bien que son attachement pour Marinette était pratiquement sans borne. Comment faire autrement avec une fille aussi extraordinaire?

Un soir où le jeune homme fût particulièrement morose, Marinette s'inquiéta et interrogea sa kwami dès qu'il fut parti avec Plagg.

« Tikki, est-ce que tu sais si Plagg et Adrien se sont querellés? »

« Je ne crois pas, Plagg ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Adrien est plutôt, disons, désagréable ces temps-ci? »

« Oh… euh… j'avais remarqué oui mais tu m'as dit que tout allait pour le mieux entre vous deux alors… »

« Oh c'est que lorsque nous sommes seuls, il agit normalement. C'est lorsque vous êtes dans les parages qu'il change d'attitude. »

« Tu crois qu'il aimerait que Plagg et moi on soit plus discrets, je veux dire qu'on vous laisse plus seul à seul. »

« Peut-être que c'est ça TIkki, tu as raison. »

« Je vais tout de même m'informer auprès de Plagg. »

« Merci parce que ça m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup. »

Quand ils se rencontrèrent la fois suivante, les kwamis s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Adrien le prit un peu personnel parce que Plagg avait été particulièrement absent la veille et le matin même. C'était clair, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie, c'était Tikki… et peut-être Marinette. Lui n'était définitivement pas dans son top 3…

Cette fois-ci Marinette fût encore plus inquiète car sa mauvaise humeur se répercutait même dans ce moment où ils étaient seuls. Il passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œil amer vers le coin où était disparu les kwamis. Marinette se dit que, malgré la mission confiée à Tikki, elle devait définitivement avoir un tête-à-tête avec Plagg parce qu'Adrien, lui, répondait inlassablement que tout allait à merveille.

Blottie dans leur petit coin avec Plagg, Tikki lui posait mille et une questions, le poussant presqu'à l'exaspération.

« Tu es certain Plagg que tout va bien entre vous deux? »

« Je ne vois pas de raison pour qu'il y ait un problème. Le gamin est aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude, aussi amoureux que d'habitude, aussi désespérément romantique que d'habitude. »

« Il ne t'a rien dit? »

« Honnêtement Tikki, je suis habitué à dormir toute la journée et depuis qu'il est avec Marinette, c'est fini les siestes alors dès que je peux aller me reposer… ça donne plus beaucoup de temps pour les conversations. »

« Marinette est vraiment inquiète pour lui Plagg. Il faudrait vraiment que tu lui parles pour savoir ce qu'il a. »

Plagg fit un grand soupir. « D'accord. »

« Oh Plagg, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais très bien combien il compte pour toi. Ça ne t'inquiète pas de le voir ainsi? »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Mais maintenant que tu le sais? »

Le kwami noir tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était mais il ne réussit pas à résister au regard suppliant de sa moitié. « Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. Oui je vais lui parler. »

Elle lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Après tout, c'est vrai que je l'aime bien ce gamin. »

Tikki fit un soupir d'exaspération. Elle connaissait bien son compagnon et elle savait pertinemment qu'il faisait plus que bien aimer son choisi. Elle reconnaissait tout de suite quand Plagg avait une relation privilégiée avec un de ses compagnons et Adrien était un des rares élus dans le cœur du dieu-chat. Maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux de Plagg, elle savait qu'il prendrait bien soin de lui.

Avant que les garçons ne partent, Marinette intercepta le kwami, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu vis-à-vis le garçon qui les regardait d'un œil mauvais.

« Plagg, je sais que Tikki t'as sûrement demandé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Adrien? » Elle avait agrémenté sa question d'un grattage derrière l'oreille, il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à cette fille. Il ronronna légèrement en répondant à la demoiselle.

Dans son coin, le garçon rageait en remarquant l'affection qui circulait entre les deux.

« Comme je l'ai dit à Tikki, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a. Pour moi, il a la même tête que d'habitude. Mais je vais lui parler. »

« Merci Plagg, tu es un amour comme toujours. » Elle lui fit un bref bisou sur la tête. D'où il était, Adrien n'en manqua rien.

« Plagg, allez, on a pas toute la journée. »

Le kwami alla docilement se loger dans la poche de veste du modèle et avec un dernier baiser à Marinette, il quitta.

Aussitôt arrivé dans le confort de la chambre d'Adrien, Plagg sortit de sa poche et l'interrogea avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

« Alors gamin, c'est quoi ton problème? »

« De quoi tu parles Plagg? »

« De cette tête que tu me fais. Je veux dire, tu as toujours été un peu mélodramatique mais maintenant que tu as ta Lady, je croyais que ce serait le bonheur. »

« Ouais ouais Plagg, le bonheur parfait. »

Il s'assit sur son divan d'un geste brusque et empoigna une manette de jeux vidéo, s'attendant à ce que son kwami s'éclipse comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, il sursauta en voyant que Plagg flottait toujours à ses côtés en le regardant.

« Quoi? »

« J'attends. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

« Que tu me racontes c'est quoi le problème? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Il y aurait un problème? »

« À toi de me le dire. Marinette et Tikki m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas le moral alors. »

« Évidemment. » Il quitta pour la salle de bain et ferma violemment la porte. Plagg traversa sans hésiter.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement? »

« Rien Plagg, tu peux aller dormir. »

« Tu crois que je vais réussir à dormir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas? Tu n'as jamais eu de problème de ce côté. »

« Parce que tu m'inquiètes gamin. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change? »

« Ça change tout. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

« Tu n'aimes surtout pas que les filles s'inquiètent comme ça. »

Plagg n'avait jamais été perspicace avec les sentiments humains. Il aurait réellement voulu que Tikki soit là pour traduire.

« Je ne te suis pas. »

« Les filles s'inquiètent, alors tu t'inquiètes. Il ne faudrait sûrement pas que leur petite vie soit affectée par moi. »

« Tu peux me parler en langage que je comprends s'il te plaît? »

« Les filles, elles sont inquiètes de mon attitude? »

« Oui et alors? »

« Et toi Plagg. Tu t'en fous n'est-ce pas? Tu ne t'en ai jamais vraiment fait avec mes états d'âmes. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. J'avoue que les sorties chez Marinette m'épuisent beaucoup et que je n'ai peut-être pas remarqué ton humeur parce que je dormais. Mais là je suis bien réveillé et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu as parce que tu sais gamin, je veux juste t'aider. »

« M'aider? »

« Oui t'aider, te supporter, être là pour toi. C'est ce que font les amis non ? »

« Amis? Tu considères que nous sommes des amis. »

« En fait gamin, la relation entre un kwami et son héros est trop spéciale, trop puissante pour qu'aucun mot humain ne puisse les qualifier. Mais à défaut de trouver un meilleur terme, et surtout parce que disons, que tu es un peu plus… disons… attachant que les autres, je qualifierais notre relation d'amitié… BFF que vous dites je crois. »

Adrien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors les sorties chez Marinette l'épuisaient à ce point. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans sa poche toute la journée et que c'était maintenant plus rare que cela était possible. Il frotta vigoureusement la tête de son kwami.

« C'est les filles qui disent ça Plagg. Nous on doit dire : meilleur pote. »

Il tendit son poing au kwami qui répondit à son geste en le frappant du sien.

« Mais, tu as raison Plagg, peut-être que de passer autant de temps avec Marinette m'épuise un peu moi aussi. On pourrait prendre la journée de demain que pour nous deux, une journée entre garçon à juste ne rien faire.

Plagg fut soulagé d'entendre qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Une journée à ne rien faire, voilà ce qui était alléchant.

« Une journée ici… une vraie journée juste nous deux.? »

« Ouep, avec tout plein de camembert. »

Une larme de joie perla au coin de l'œil du petit chat. « Gamin, tu sais comment m'avoir par les sentiments. »


	6. Et moi alors?

Kim n'avait jamais été un garçon très perspicace. Lorsque Chloé l'avait rejeté la première fois en lui disant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait même pas pensé à se demander qui ça pouvait bien être. Il faut dire, qu'à ce moment, il était trop occupé à digérer l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir en semant la haine tout autour de lui.

Malgré la méchanceté de la blonde, il avait continué à espérer. Constamment, il lui servait de garde du corps, éloignant quiconque oserait menacer ou nuire à la fille du maire. Celle-ci n'hésitait d'ailleurs jamais à faire appel à son aide, n'ayant aucun remord de l'avoir rembarré de façon plutôt cavalière le jour de la St-Valentin.

C'était probablement là, la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme avait continué d'espérer qu'un jour, elle lui retourne enfin ses sentiments. Il avait retenté sa chance, cette soirée où elle avait donné une fête à l'hôtel de son père. Plein d'espoir, il avait demandé à Nino de lui faire jouer un slow, plein d'espoir il avait demandé à Chloé de lui accorder cette danse. Une fois de plus, elle l'avait nargué. Cette fois-ci pourtant, était arrivé quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle était revenue sur sa décision. Mais en plein milieu de la danse, elle s'était défilée dans un accès de colère dont il ne connût jamais la raison.

Pourtant, un jour où il se sentait particulièrement allumé, la vérité le frappa comme un mur. Il était assis à son bureau à rêvasser en admirant la blonde assis non loin devant lui, lorsqu'un cri perçant le sortit de ses pensées.

« Adrichou! Tu es enfin arrivé. Devine ce que ta Chloé a fait pour toi. »

Attendez une minute! Sa Chloé? Depuis quand était-elle sa Chloé? Il regarda avec intérêt l'interaction entre les deux jeunes gens. La demoiselle s'était accrochée fermement au bras d'Adrien qui lui souriait. Bon, évidemment le jeune homme n'était pas assez clairvoyant pour déceler que ce sourire était teinté de malaise.

« Quoi Chloé? »

« Je nous ai réservé une place pour le concert de XY ce samedi. Évidemment, mon père s'est déjà mis d'accord avec le tien pour que tu sois libéré. »

« Oh, euh… c'est gentil Chloé. »

Kim n'était pas assez lucide non plus pour discerner le peu d'enthousiasme dans les paroles d'Adrien. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'était que Chloé avait invité le modèle à sortir. Et lui, elle ne lui avait jamais offert ne serait-ce qu'une minute à lui à l'extérieur des murs de l'école. Combien de fois avait-elle passé de tels moments avec Adrien? Il était témoin de cette invitation mais il avait sûrement dû y en avoir des dizaines d'autres comme ça. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance. Peut-être même étaient-ils un couple en secret. Leurs pères semblaient proches l'un de l'autre. Peut-être étaient-ils d'ores et déjà destinés à se marier. Il y avait bien de ces traditions dans les familles fortunées non?

Avec le peu d'informations qu'il avait perçu de la vie en général, Kim était en train de se monter un scénario digne d'un roman savon et alors qu'il fût témoin du baiser sonore que Chloé déposa sur la joue d'Adrien avant de le libérer, il ressentit pour la première fois les feux de la jalousie.

Qu'avait-il de plus que lui? Ils étaient tous les deux blonds et avec tout l'entraînement qu'il se tapait, l'athlète n'avait rien à envier au modèle. Au contraire, il lui semblait que son rival semblait un peu fragile à côté de lui. Bon Adrien était un garçon sympathique, mais avec la fille du maire, personne n'était plus attentionné que lui-même. Il doutait fort que le modèle ne défende Chloé en cas de besoin. Il n'y avait que lui, Kim Le Chien, qui avait toujours clamer ce rôle.

Il commença alors à guetter les moindre faits et gestes du jeune homme en quête d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait l'amener à conquérir le cœur de Chloé. Il semblait toutefois que le modèle ne faisait rien de bien extraordinaire pour mériter ainsi l'affection inconditionnelle de la fille du maire. Évidemment, comme Adrien tentait désespérément de limiter les contacts indésirables et parce qu'il n'était jamais celui qui initiait les échanges ou lançait les invitations, il était difficile pour Kim de comprendre ce qu'il avait de plus que lui. Bien sûr, il était riche, bien sûr, c'était un modèle avec le physique et le prestige que cela apportait, mais lui-même paraissait plutôt bien. De plus, il gagnait des championnats de course et, même si ses parents n'étaient pas aussi fortunés que Gabriel Agreste, leur situation était tout de même relativement aisée.

Il décida donc de commencer à agir comme le modèle. Il tenta de prendre ses distances avec Chloé. Lorsqu'elle lui parlait, il ne lui répondait que le strict nécessaire avec un sourire chaleureux. Chose difficile à faire vu le ton qu'elle employait pour lui faire ses demandes. Était-ce une impression où était-elle un peu plus sec avec lui qu'avec son rival? Il évitait désormais de l'inviter, c'est elle qui ferait les premiers pas. Mais malheureusement, il semblait qu'aucune invitation ne lui était jamais destinée. Il n'y avait que le modèle qui bénéficiait de cet avantage. Cinéma, concert, restaurant, soirée mondaine, toutes étaient réservées au bel Adrien. À moins que…

Il avait déjà entendu Chloé se plaindre un jour que le père d'Adrien l'enterrait sous les obligations : shooting photo, escrime, chinois, piano, tout cela en plus de l'école. Et pas d'excuse pour le jeune homme, il devait exceller à chacune de ces activités, sinon, c'en était fini des sorties. La blonde avait d'ailleurs déjà goûté à la médecine de Gabrielle Agreste un jour où Adrien avait dû annuler parce que son professeur de chinois avait mentionné qu'il avait eu des leçons difficiles dernièrement. Si cette règle s'appliquait bien à chaque activité d'Adrien, il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire, surtout qu'ils pratiquaient leur sport respectif dans le même gym.

La grande danse de l'école était vendredi dans deux semaines, leur dernier entraînement commun serait le mercredi d'avant. Il y aurait sûrement une façon de dérouter suffisamment le jeune homme pour que sa performance d'escrime soit catastrophique. Mais il fallait quelque chose d'infaillible parce qu'Adrien Agreste avait rarement de mauvaises journées à l'escrime.

Malgré le peu de créativité dont bénéficiait l'athlète, il réussit tout de même à trouver un plan potable pour se débarrasser du modèle, au moins pour une soirée. Il savait qu'une chose affectait définitivement ses performances : l'alcool. Une fête où ses parents lui avait laissé boire un peu plus de vin qu'à l'habitude, il avait défié un de ses cousins à la course. Erreur! Malgré l'entraînement, l'alcool ingurgité lui avait fait perdre ses repères et son adversaire n'en avait pas bu une goutte. Il serait pourtant difficile de faire bien innocemment, boire de l'alcool à Adrien. Il fallait bien la dissimuler. C'était risqué, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il fallait d'abord bien choisir son alcool, il ne devait pas se vendre seulement par l'odeur. Il avait déjà entendu dire que la vodka était un choix tout indiqué. Elle ne devrait pas facilement se déceler ni au moment de sentir la mixture, ni au moment de sentir l'haleine de la personne qui l'ingurgite. Il fallait ensuite la mixer avec quelquechose d'inattendu et de suffisamment aromatisé pour en dissimuler le goût. Il avait l'idée parfaite, il était prêt.

Mercredi arriva et Kim ne tenait plus en place en attendant la pause d'après-midi. Au moment où la cloche sonna, il fut un des premiers à se ruer aux casiers pour mettre son plan à exécution. Bouteille rouge pour lui, bouteille bleu pour Adrien. Quand il vit tourner le coin avec Nino, il l'interpella.

« Hey Adrien. »

« Salut Kim! »

« Prêt pour l'entraînement? »

« Ouais. Bien sûr. »

« J'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune blond fût étonné de cette soudaine attention.

« Ah oui! »

L'athlète lui montra les bouteilles. « Ouais, je t'ai apporté ça. Ce sont des smoothies énergisants. »

Adrien eût l'air perplexe. « Des smoothies énergisants? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans? »

« Euh bien rien de bien compliqué, mangue, bleuet, framboise, graine de chia, des choses normales quoi. Tu bois ça une ou deux heures avant l'entraînement et tu te fatigues moins vite. »

« Oh… euh. Génial merci. » Il prit la bouteille que Kim lui tendait, la déboucha et en prit une longue gorgée. « C'est vraiment délicieux Kim, merci! »

Il ne prit pas grand temps avant qu'Adrien ait terminé le smoothie que son ami lui avait apporté. Kim n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu passer sa mixture sous les yeux de tous, sans que personne ne soupçonne qu'il s'agissait d'alcool. Moins d'une demi-heure après être revenu de pause, il remarqua que la posture du jeune modèle était moins fière. Rapidement, il devint moins discipliné, faisant plus de remarques à Nino qui ne semblait plus savoir comment lui faire comprendre qu'il les mettrait tous les deux dans le pétrin. Mais Mlle Bustier semblait dans une bonne journée et elle n'admonesta pas le jeune homme plus que nécessaire.

Pour le cours d'escrime, ce fût une touet autre histoire. M. D'Argencourt était loin d'être fier de son élève qui ne parait qu'un coup sur 10 et atteignait sa cible encore moins souvent. Ses parades étaient incertaines, décousues, bref, très mal exécutées. Pire que tout, le jeune homme semblait totalement se moquer de sa contre-performance. Adrien sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas un garçon méfiant. Il se doutait bien que le smoothie pouvait être en cause, mais il se disait qu'il ne digérait simplement pas un des ingrédients. Jamais, il ne lui était venu à l'idée qu'une substance douteuse ait pu être glissée intentionnellement par un de ses camarades de classe. De son coin, Kim observait la scène avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, restait à espérer que le père Agreste soit fidèle à lui-même.

Il eut rapidement sa réponse en entrant en classe le lendemain pour trouver une Chloé en larmes.

« Hey Chloé, ça va? »

Elle le regarda d'un air accablé, les yeux rougis.

« Tu vois bien que non. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose. »

« Non, tu ne peux rien faire. »

Sabrina, à ses côtés, répondit à la question muette du jeune homme.

« Adrien lui a écrit hier pour lui dire que son père lui avait interdit d'aller à la danse de demain. »

« Ah bon. Pourquoi? »

« Aucune idée. »

Lui, par contre, était pratiquement certain de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait réussi. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il aurait Chloé pour lui seul demain soir. Mais il ne devait pas oublier ses bonnes résolutions, Adrien ou pas, il devait continuer à copier les habitudes du modèle avec la fille du maire.

C'est ce qu'il fit le vendredi soir à la danse. Il n'invita pas Chloé à l'accompagner avec lui, il ne vint même pas l'inviter à danser. Il n'avait jamais vu Adrien faire rien de tout cela, il suivrait cette ligne de conduite.

Dire que Chloé était déstabilisée était un euphémisme. Elle n'entretenait pas particulièrement de sentiment envers le jeune homme mais c'était un allié utile. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle le vit inviter cette fille à danser, Ondine l'avait informé Sabrina, quelque chose sonna une cloche. Kim était en train de décrocher et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. C'était lui qui la défendait sans relâche, c'était lui qui lui servait en quelque sorte de garde du corps. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, il avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Si elle perdait cette complicité, elle perdait la seule présence masculine bienveillante dans son entourage, autre que son père bien sûr. Adrien était l'homme de ses rêves, mais Kim faisait ses quatre volontés. Elle ne pouvait ignorer un tel atout.

Elle attendit une danse ou deux, puis alla commander un slow au DJ. Elle devait jouer stratégique, cette danse ne lui plairait pas particulièrement, mais les pertes éventuelles lui plaisaient beaucoup moins. Ce fût avec un sourire de satisfaction que Kim accepta lorsqu'enfin, Chloé vint lui demander de lui accorder une danse. Il avait trouvé la recette, il finirait par gagner le cœur de Chloé. Il avait vite fait de remarquer qu'aussitôt qu'il invitait une autre fille à danser, la blonde rappliquait pas moins de deux danses plus tard pour lui demander de lui en accorder une. Inutile de spécifier qu'il développa rapidement un stratagème basé sur cet observation et jusqu'à ce que la soirée se termine, il obtint multiple danse avec la fille du maire.

Ses exploits des derniers jours le rendirent assez confiant pour qu'il ose inviter la jeune fille au cinéma. Chose qu'elle accepta rapidement, ayant trop peur qu'un refus de sa part n'encourage le garçon à se désintéresser davantage d'elle. Ayant entendu la demande, Max demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à eux et Alix tout près voulu aussi être de la partie. Après à peine deux minutes, ils avaient convenus que tous se rejoindraient au cinéma le lendemain. Kim n'en fit pas de cas, peu importe qui d'autre y serait, Chloé elle, serait là et Adrien demeurait en punition alors, aucune chance qu'il ne se pointe.

La vie était belle ce samedi matin-là pour le jeune homme. Il devait alors aller à la piscine pour rejoindre son ami Ondine. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir avec elle. C'était une des rare à posséder son calibre côté entraînement et ensemble, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de faire du sport en s'amusant. Ce matin-là, ils jouaient au secret. Le premier secret d'Ondine était qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon. Kim se dit alors qu'il ne fallait qu'un idiot pour ne pas tomber sous le charme de son amie.

Son tour arriva et il y alla d'un secret typiquement « Kim » : mon superpouvoir : je peux mettre mon orteil dans mon oreille. Il agrémenta le tout d'une élégante démonstration qui décrocha un rire irrésistible chez son amie. Le temps de lancer à nouveau son bracelet et Ondine délivrait un autre de ses secrets. Mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de le découvrir alors que sa montre lui rappelait son rendez-vous au cinéma. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son bonnet et se rua au cinéma où l'attendait Max à l'entrée.

« Tu as exactement 3 minutes de retard, tout le monde est déjà à l'intérieur. »

« Et Chloé, elle est là. »

Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à recevoir la réponse de son meilleur ami qui lui rit pratiquement à la figure en disant que ce n'était certainement pas le type de film qui pourrait intéresser Chloé. Elle lui avait fait faux bond, une fois de plus. Il remercia presque le ciel que cette sortie en fut finalement une en groupe car il n'eut pas à vivre l'humiliation d'être laissé en plan, seul au cinéma. Au final, personne n'était vraiment au courant qu'il venait y rencontrer Chloé. Personne sauf Ondine. Il entra les épaules un peu basse dans le cinéma pour rejoindre ses camarades qui lui firent signe. Un peu plus tard, Max vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis Alya et Marinette finirent par arriver à peine au moment où le film débutait. Mais personne n'était destiné à regarder ce film dans cette salle ce jour-là car Paris fût soudainement inondé.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de savoir ce qui se passait puisqu'Ondine elle-même, ou plutôt Syren, vint s'emparer de lui, prétextant l'apporter dans son royaume où il serait le roi. À force de se faire chanter ses louanges et parce qu'elle semblait vouloir lui offrir Paris sur un plateau, Kim réalisa soudain de qui son amie était amoureuse.

Ladybug et Chat Noir rétablirent la situation de façon tout aussi héroïque, sinon plus, qu'à l'habitude et en rejoignant son lit ce soir-là, l'athlète avait beaucoup à penser. Que trouvait-il à Chloé? Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale? S'il se remémorait les moments passés avec elle, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle ait jamais été gentille avec lui, qu'elle lui a fait un compliment ou même une remarque qui ne fût pas une critique. Elle ne riait jamais de ses blagues, en fait elle ne riait que de ses propres blagues. Bref, le rôle du jeune homme, par rapport à la fille du maire, semblait se résumer à celle de garde du corps. Il devait être là quand elle se mettait dans le pétrin, réparer les pots cassés, la protéger, la soutenir, mais c'était à sens unique.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Ondine. Il se rappela le rire de la jeune fille le matin même. Il se souvint de ce que ç'avait déclenché en lui, une sorte de chaleur, de sécurité, de sentiment d'être apprécié. Un peu comme quand il était avec Max, mais en différent. Il sentait qu'il plaisait, que la demoiselle voulait le rendre heureux. Et Ondine n'était pas vilaine non plus avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses tâches de rousseur. En fait, elle était plutôt mignonne. Il se coucha en évaluant la possibilité de donner une chance à la rousse.

Lundi arriva et Adrien fût de retour à l'école. Comme à son habitude, Chloé lui sauta au cou avec un baiser sonore pour l'accueillir. Comme d'habitude Adrien la repoussa doucement en lui disant bonjour. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, Kim ne sentit pas de jalousie. Il éclata même de rire devant la scène. Il était évident que le modèle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir la demoiselle ainsi pendue à son cou et, pour l'athlète, c'était une forme de revanche. En cet instant même, il était pleinement reconnaissant à Adrien parce qu'il vengeait tous ces garçons qui avaient été cruellement rembarrés par Chloé Bourgeois. Mais ça, la fille du maire ne le voyait pas. Tout comme il avait été aveugle devant le comportement de Chloé, elle continuait de penser qu'elle avait une chance avec son Adrichou. Un jour, quelquechose lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre, tout comme Ondine lui avait fait comprendre à lui. Au souvenir chaleureux de la nageuse, il éclata à nouveau de rire. Ce qui irrita la détestable blonde.

« Pourquoi tu ris comme ça toi. »

Il la regarda un instant, elle avait ce regard méprisant qu'elle avait tout le temps, mais cette fois, il le voyait. Il arbora son sourire le plus mielleux.

« Tu me fais trop rire toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement. »

« Non rien. »

Elle se retourna avec un de ses « C'est totalement ridicule. » Lui, avait pris une résolution.

Le soir, en arrivant à la piscine, la première chose qu'il fit fût de chercher Ondine des yeux. Il la trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce à discuter avec un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les feux de la jalousie le reprirent de plus belle mais il tenta de se calmer. Elle sauta dans la piscine et entreprit de faire une longueur en sa direction. Il eut alors une idée.

Lorsqu'Ondine sortit la tête de la piscine, un bracelet se balançait devant ses yeux. À l'autre bout de ce bracelet, se tenait un jeune homme avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Elle saisit le bracelet et lut le message à l'intérieur.

« Tu veux bien venir au ciné avec moi. »

Un Kim suppliant attendait sa réponse. Il ne fût pas déçu. Et, lorsque quelques jours plus tard, ils se baladèrent main dans la main en route vers le cinéma et qu'ils croisèrent la fille du maire, cette dernière lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune rousse en se postant devant eux. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire puisque le garçon à ses côtés passa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'attirant vers elle et en lançant à Chloé.

«Permettez, je sors ma petite sirène ce soir. »

Ils la contournèrent en riant, laissant en plan une adolescente en furie.


	7. Over my dead body

Marinette regardait son portable avec horreur. Ce n'était pourtant pas le 1er avril et Alya ne lui ferait jamais de blague aussi douteuse. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas croire la nouvelle que sa meilleure amie venait de lui envoyer. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Alya : Je ne peux vraiment pas te cacher une information aussi importante. Adrien sera accompagné de Lila. Désolé.

5 ans, il y avait 5 ans qu'elle connaissait le modèle et plus les années passaient, plus elle en était amoureuse. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier, elle avait essayé de donner son cœur à d'autres garçons. Elle avait fait quelques sorties avec Nathaniel, avait sorti plus d'un an avec Luka, mais personne n'arrivait à la cheville d'Adrien Agreste.

Ce soir avait lieu une petite fête chez Alya et Nino, petite fête à laquelle allaient assister plusieurs de leurs anciens amis du collège. C'est Alya qui avait eu l'idée un soir où avec Marinette, Nino et Adrien, ils se remémoraient ces belles années : les défis de Kim et Alix, les probabilités de Max, les dessins de Nathaniel, les caprices de Chloé, pleins de petits détails dont ils se rappelaient avec tendresse. Leur petit cercle du temps ne se résumait maintenant qu'à eux quatre; quatre meilleurs amis. Parce qu'avec les années, le quatuor s'était indéniablement soudé. Avec le couple de métis servant de noyau, ils faisaient multiples sorties ensemble, partageaient des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres, entretenaient des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de la simple amitié. Mais, en ce qui concernait Adrien et Marinette, cela n'allait pas jusqu'à l'amour… au grand dam de la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait jamais osé avouer ses sentiments au modèle; il était évident que pour lui, ce n'était qu'une relation amicale. S'il avait entretenu quelques sentiments d'amour que ce soit envers elle, ne se serait-il pas déjà manifesté? D'autant plus qu'au moment où Marinette lui avait présenté Luka comme étant son petit copain, il avait été charmant, lui souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur et laissant au nouveau couple plus d'espace en se joignant moins souvent à leurs sorties. Et quand la relation s'était terminée, il avait été présent pour la réconforter sans franchir de limite.

Il y avait maintenant deux bonnes années que Marinette était célibataire et sa vie sentimentale était au point mort. Quelques inconnus rencontrés dans un bar avaient bien tenté de combler cette place vide dans la vie de la jeune fille, mais une ou deux sorties l'avaient convaincu qu'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de son idéal. Mais c'est que son idéal était tellement élevé. C'est ce que Chat Noir lui avait dit un soir où, une fois de plus, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

« Ma Lady, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais je crois que jamais personne ne pourra te le donner. »

Les oreilles basses, il avait étendu son bâton et disparu dans la nuit. Le combat suivant, il avait agi comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Typiquement Chat Noir comme réaction, Marinette ne se laissait plus berner par ce masque qu'il portait. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour son coéquipier, beaucoup trop pour ne lui offrir que la moitié de son cœur. Elle devait passer par-dessus l'amertume que ce genre de réaction déclenchait chez elle.

Mais revenons à ce qui se passait présentement; Adrien allait être accompagné de Lila ce soir-là. Repartirait-il avec elle?

« Over my dead body. » dit-elle tout haut.

Tikki qui était dans la pièce d'à côté se pointa au salon. « Tu m'as parlé Marinette? »

« Non Tikki ça va. »

« Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire quelque chose en anglais. »

« Ouais… »

« Marinette? »

« C'est Adrien. Il… il va amener Lila à la fête. »

« Oh… »

« Je ne la laisserai pas l'avoir Tikki. Ce soir, ça passe ou ça casse. »

Tikki regardait sa choisie d'un air perplexe. Combien de fois avait-elle dit que cette fois était la bonne?

« Viens Tikki, on va aller choisir nos armes. »

La kwami la rejoint dans cette pièce qui lui servait à la fois de séjour et de chambre, souhaitant que cette fois-ci, elle tiendrait vraiment promesse. À 19 ans, presque 20, Marinette avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de voler de ses propres ailes. Recrue chez les industries Agreste, merci à l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Adrien, mais aussi son talent indéniable, elle avait maintenant les moyens de se payer un petit 2 et demi dans le cœur de Paris.

Avec sa kwami comme conseillère, elle sélectionna l'ensemble parfait pour séduire n'importe quel mâle normalement constitué. Elle n'avait jamais osé porter quoique ce soit d'aussi aguichant, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. C'était la première fois depuis 5 ans qu'Adrien était accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou Chloé et cette dernière n'était maintenant plus une menace, le jeune blond ayant mis les choses au clair avec elle.

Quand elle arriva chez leurs amis, elle était la dernière à se présenter : un classique, Marinette était toujours en retard. À son grand désarroi, la première image qu'elle eut de cette fête fut Lila accrochée fermement au bras d'Adrien, qui avait une bière pratiquement vide à la main. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et fut aussitôt rejoint par Alya et Chloé qui regardaient la même scène avec un air de dédain. C'est la blonde qui émit un commentaire en premier.

« Elle est toujours aussi superficielle. »

Marinette la regarda avec un éclair amusé dans les yeux. Alya elle lui tapota le bras avec un commentaire rassurant.

« Tu sais Marinette, il s'intéressera probablement beaucoup moins à elle dès qu'il t'aura vu. »

La franco-chinoise en doutait mais elle vivait avec les dernières parcelles d'espoir qui lui restaient. Espoirs qui furent anéantis rapidement. Adrien semblait vouloir l'éviter. Mais pourquoi donc?

Faisons un tour dans les pensées du jeune blond.

Alors que Marinette avait franchi la porte, un seul regard avait suffi pour le mettre dans le pétrin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle était… magnifique, femme… sexy… beaucoup trop sexy. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions, pas avec Marinette. Elle méritait mieux que lui, elle méritait mieux qu'un homme qui ne savait plus à qui donner son cœur. La jeune adolescente était parfaite, mignonne, gentille, attentionnée, drôle, créative… mais il y aurait toujours sa Lady, il ne pouvait pas oublier sa Lady. Il fallait qu'il l'évite, il fallait qu'il occupe ses hormones ailleurs. Jamais il n'avait goûté au plaisir que pouvait lui offrir une femme. Mais ses hormones criaient famine et il n'en pouvait plus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il s'était toujours débrouillé seul, mais les quelques bières qu'il avait déjà absorbées, la tenue de Marinette l'avait propulsé dans ses derniers retranchements. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme pouvait faire devant autant de perfection? Faute de pouvoir résister à une telle tentation, il dévia de cette route, et au tournant, tout ce qu'il trouva, c'était Lila.

La soirée était pénible, réellement pénible pour Marinette alors qu'elle voyait Adrien se rapprocher de plus en plus de Lila. À coup de verres de vin, elle tentait de calmer la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Lorsque Nino sorti la téquila, elle se dit qu'Alya devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son copain parce que sa décision était loin de l'avantager. Dans un coin du salon, devant tout le monde, un Adrien ivre léchait le sel entre les seins de l'italienne avant d'ingérer une shot de téquila et de mordre dans un citron. C'était plus que pouvait en supporter la jeune fille. Au bord des larmes, elle fila à la cuisine rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui était occupée à sortir des collations pour tout le monde.

« Marinette, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Adrien, c'est ça? »

Juste au moment où ce nom sortait des lèvres de la rousse, le principal concerné retonti dans la cuisine.

« Hey Alya, t'as d'autre citrons, on… »

Son regard s'arrêta sur Marinette… la belle Marinette… envoutante… qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux défaits, ses courbes parfaites, ses lèvres si rouges, si invitantes…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait cessé de parler et s'approchait, hypnotisé, vers son amie. Sa progression fût stoppée par la journaliste dont le ton était loin d'être enjoué.

« Hey Agreste. Tu es saoul. »

Il sursauta à la mention de son nom et se tourna vers Alya en clignant deux ou trois fois des yeux.

« Quoi? NON. Non, je contrôle parfaitement la situation. »

« Ouais va raconter ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi tu veux des citrons? »

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, cherchant le souvenir à court terme que pourrait évoquer le citron. La poitrine de Lila… oui c'est ça. Mais pourquoi la poitrine de cette pétasse quand celle de Marinette était cent fois plus invitante? Il jeta un œil à la noiraude et l'image d'une fille beaucoup trop semblable surgit à son esprit. Ladybug… Marinette… faute d'avoir les deux, faute d'éclaircir ses sentiments envers elles, il ne leur toucherait pas.

« Je… on a un petit jeu l'autre côté… »

Alya lui fourra un bol de citrons tranchés entre les bras, assez fort pour qu'il reçoive le coup en pleine poitrine et laisse échapper une expression de surprise.

« Allez pauvre type et étouffe-toi avec du même coup. »

Mais Adrien n'avait pas entendu la dernière réplique. Il était trop occupé à fuir cette zone de tentation interdite. Marinette le regarda sortir avec le sentiment qu'on lui plantait un couteau en plein cœur. Elle cala ce qui restait de sa coupe de vin.

« Alya, je crois que je vais juste partir. »

La journaliste jeta un œil en direction du salon et ne put que constater les dégâts.

« Ouais… je… je comprends Marinette. Je peux tellement rien faire présentement. »

« Tu n'as rien à faire Alya. C'est… c'est son choix. Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'espérer de toute façon. »

« Mari, tu me la feras pas à moi. Juste tes fringues disent tout le contraire. Mais, je te promets de lui faire sa peau dès qu'il est assez à jeun pour comprendre. »

« Ce sera pas nécessaire. On s'appelle d'accord? »

« Ouais, prends soin de toi. Tu es correcte pour partir seule. »

« Oui, j'ai bu que deux coupes de vin. »

Comme les filles se faisaient la bise, Nino entrait dans la cuisine.

« Tu t'en vas déjà Mari? »

C'est sa copine qui lui répondit. « Tu crois qu'elle a envie d'assister au spectacle? »

Il parut désolé de la situation. « Ouais… je m'attendais pas à ce que mon pote se tape sa première nana de cette façon. Mais il est carrément parti en orbite. Il n'y a rien à faire avec lui. »

La rousse rajouta. « Reste à espérer que personne ne prenne de photos. Son père flipperait carrément. »

Marinette savait que la plupart de leurs camarades ne feraient jamais ça à Adrien, mais il restait toujours la possibilité que Lila le fasse. Son besoin d'attention et de célébrité était tellement intense, elle en avait probablement rien à faire de la réputation du modèle. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Avant de quitter la cuisine, elle salua ses amis de la main en leur lançant : « Assurez-vous que Lila ne sorte pas son téléphone. Bonne soirée! »

Elle ne quitta pas l'appartement incognito, Adrien avait suivi sa progression dès sa sortie de la cuisine. Le feu en lui se ralluma en voyant ainsi la jeune fille, elle était radieuse, magnifique, parfaite. Pour se calmer, il se prépara une autre shot de téquila.

Aussitôt dehors, Marinette se mit à couvert et Tikki sortit de sa bourse.

« Tu es partie tôt Marinette. »

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je fasse une scène devant tout le monde. Cette chipie, elle ne fait que profiter de lui. »

« Désolé d'être aussi directe Marinette, mais il avait l'air d'en profiter aussi. »

« Ça cadre pas Tikki, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait avoir sa première fois avec elle? Je savais même pas qu'il était encore puceau. Et si jamais elle prend des photos…»

« Il a 20 ans Marinette, il est assez grand pour faire ses choix, même s'ils ne te plaisent pas. Et tu as averti Alya et Nino pour les photos. Fais leur confiance. »

« Cette fille c'est un poison, elle peut juste lui faire du tort. »

« Tu peux rien faire de toute façon. »

« Moi non mais Ladybug oui. »

« C'est hors de questions, Marinette, tu peux pas… »

« Tikki, transforme-moi! »

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fenêtre de la cuisine d'Alya, elle fût contente de voir que la journaliste était seule.

« Ladybug! »

« Salut Alya. »

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes mon invitation. »

« Hey, pas nécessaire de se voir que sur les champs de bataille. »

« Tu as raison, viens je vais te présenter. Hey tout le monde, regardez qui est là! »

Inutile de dire qu'une personne dans la pièce n'était définitivement pas ravie de la présence de l'héroïne, mais cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Lila était bien enfouie dans les bras du modèle, il était évident que la coccinelle avait interrompu une séance d'embrassade torride. Adrien lui, était sous le choc fasse à cette nouvelle apparition.

« Ladybug, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je l'ai invitée lors de notre dernière entrevue. Comme tout le monde ici a été sauvée par elle au moins une fois, je pensais que ce serait cool qu'elle passe faire son tour. »

« Je… je reste pas longtemps, juste le temps de vous dire bonjour. » Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. « Tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser. » Elle maintint son attention sur le jeune modèle qui rougit et baissa la tête. En état d'ébriété avancée, il ne faisait plus la différence entre ses deux identités. Pour lui, il lui semblait que sa coéquipière grondait Chat Noir. Tout dans sa posture prouvait qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Il était moins droit, moins fier, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux vitreux.

« Il semble que certain ont peut-être un peu trop de plaisir. Adrien, ça va? »

Surpris et honteux, il détourna le regard. Lila, quant à elle lui jeta un regard noir. Cette maudite coccinelle était une fois de plus en train de saboter ses plans avec le modèle. Elle émit un soupir sonore qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune homme qui sembla alors remarquer sa présence dans ses bras; présence qui n'était définitivement pas désirée lorsque Ladybug était dans les parages. Il se défit d'elle et se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre alors que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle dans le salon. Il devait reprendre contenance et revoir ses priorités. Lila le suivit et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il tourna la tête et se força à lui sourire. « Je… j'ai juste besoin de respirer un peu. Tu vois, un peu trop d'alcool. » Sur ce il prit le chemin de la porte qui menait au balcon et sortit. Il posa les coudes sur la barrière et se mit la tête dans les mains. Il était en train de tout foutre en l'air. Marinette et Ladybug avait assisté à ses exploits. Ce qui lui semblait un bon plan au départ devenait un vrai cauchemar.

Pendant les 15 minutes qui suivirent, Ladybug fit la conversation à chacun, mais son cœur était sur le balcon avec le modèle. Dès qu'elle put le faire, elle s'esquiva dans cette direction.

« Hey! »

La voix fit sursauter le modèle. « Hey! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul dehors? »

« Je.. eh bien… je sais plus. »

Ladybug éclata de rire, ce son cristallin fit sourire le jeune homme.

« Allez, je te ramène. »

« Quoi? »

« Avant que tu fasses une bêtise. »

« Ouais »

« Tu as ta voiture? »

« Ouais. »

« Les clés » Elle tendit la main et le modèle fouilla dans ses poches et lui remit les clés.

Elle le prit tendrement par la taille, il était toujours étonné de la force de la coccinelle. D'un coup de yo-yo, elle les descendit tous les deux, faisant signe de la main à Alya qui les regardait par la fenêtre.

À ce moment, la journaliste était plus que satisfaite de la tournure de la situation. Elle texta rapidement à son amie.

Alya : Ne t'en fais plus pour Adrien, il a été sauvé par Ladybug. On s'en reparle demain. Bonne nuit! Xxx

En voiture vers l'appartement d'Adrien, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

« Lila? Vraiment? Tu en pinces pour elle? »

« Non… »

« Alors… tu pouvais pas trouver mieux. »

Il secoua la tête. « C'est compliqué. »

« Explique. »

Il était saoul, il était perdu. Il pensait à Marinette, puis à sa coéquipière. Les sentiments semblaient le submerger.

« Je… elle… Je sais pas. »

Elle tenta d'amener le sujet sous un autre angle.

« Et où était Marinette ce soir, je croyais que c'était la meilleure amie d'Alya? »

Il se tourna vers elle avec une expression de surprise.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

« Non… rien. »

« Tu as un problème avec Marinette. »

« NON… enfin… oui… peut-être. »

Le cœur de l'héroïne lui pinça violemment. Ainsi, Adrien avait un problème avec elle. Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de l'interroger, le jeune homme définitivement affecté par l'alcool se mit à débouler toute son histoire.

« Tu aurais dû la voir ce soir, elle était, trop… femme, belle. J'aurais voulu la prendre à part et l'avoir que pour moi et lui… lui… Mais je peux pas, je peux pas faire ça à Marinette, elle est trop douce, gentille, drôle, généreuse, parfaite. Je peux pas lui donner la moitié de mon cœur. Je peux pas. Jamais, je n'ai pas le droit. »

Elle était perdue, est-ce que c'était bon ou mauvais ce qu'il racontait. « Je ne saisis pas. Pourquoi? »

Vous vous rappelez lorsque je disais qu'il était trop saoul pour faire la différence entre ses deux identités.

« Tu me demandes pourquoi ma Lady? Au nombre de fois où tu m'as rejeté, tu n'as pas encore compris que je peux pas t'oublier. »

Pour Ladybug, tout basculait d'un coup. Elle ne se sentait même plus la capacité de conduire prudemment. Elle se gara dans le parking le plus près. Les yeux rivés devant elle, elle souffla.

« Chat! »

Et d'un coup, tout faisait du sens. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Adrien n'avait jamais démontré d'intérêt envers aucune fille, sauf, apparemment, elle-même, peu importe son identité. Elle comprenait pourquoi, souvent, elle avait l'impression qu'il la fuyait. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle-même partageait ses sentiments envers les deux côtés d'un même personnage.

Mais Adrien n'avait rien compris. Il était beaucoup trop ivre pour se soucier de ce qui était en train de se passer. Seule avec la coccinelle, il avait la sensation d'être en costume.

« Oui ma Lady. »

Elle le regarda d'un air effrayé. Pourquoi agissait-il de façon si décontractée alors qu'il venait de vendre son identité?

« Adrien. »

« Oui. »

Il attendait toujours qu'elle lui dise ce qui la tracassait. Mais elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle attendait qu'il réalise la portée de ses paroles. Avec l'air qu'il avait, elle ne pourrait rien tirer de bon de lui ce soir-là.

« Je… je te ramène ok. »

« Oui. »

Elle les ramena à bon port et sortit pour s'assurer qu'il se rendrait bien dans le confort de son appartement. Il s'assit sur le sofa et lui fit signe de le rejoindre en tapotant à son côté. Elle obéit et ils restèrent en silence ainsi pendant un bout.

« Reste avec moi Ladybug. »

Il coucha sa tête sur ses cuisses et machinalement, réalisant qu'il s'agissait aussi de son coéquipier, elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Tu aurais été jusqu'au bout avec Lila? »

« On ne parle pas de ça tu veux. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir? »

« Pourquoi. »

« Parce que je comprends pas, si tu es si amoureux de moi ou de Marinette, pourquoi aller coucher avec elle? »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle n'insista pas. Elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'il s'était endormi.

« Détransformation »

Tikki la regardait d'un air sévère.

« Je sais Tikki, ne dit rien. » Elle continua de jouer dans les cheveux du modèle, cette fois-ci de ses mains nues. « Regarde comme il a l'air bien. »

« Il t'a vendu son identité Marinette. »

« Je sais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? »

« Tu veux dire? »

«Tu vas lui dire qui tu es? »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. »

« Je préfèrerais que non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« C'est trop dangereux Marinette. »

« Elle a raison tu sais. » le petit kwami noir faisait son apparition.

« Tu vois, même Plagg est d'accord. »

Elle se rendit au côté de son compagnon pour lui faire un câlin. Peu importe la situation, rencontrer Plagg la rendait toujours aussi heureuse.

« Mais il a l'air si malheureux en pensant qu'il aime deux filles différentes. Il a presque couché avec Lila, bon sang. »

« Gamine, s'il y en a un qui connaît les états d'âme d'Adrien, c'est bien moi mais votre sécurité passe en premier. »

« Mais c'est inhumain. »

« Justement, nous ne sommes pas des humains. Je vais me chercher du camembert. »

Marinette continue de caresser Adrien.

« Tikki, je l'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne savais rien. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Marinette. »

« Marinette? » Adrien ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fût… « un kwami? »

Tikki s'envola vite vers sa choisie. « Vite transforme-toi. » Mais elle ne fût pas assez rapide. Adrien s'était relevé et avait suivi la progression la coccinelle jusqu'à… « Marinette? »

La jeune fille rougit devant le regard un peu perdu et abasourdi du jeune homme. « C'est toi Ladybug? » Elle hocha timidement la tête.

Toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Adrien n'avait pas la capacité d'assimiler les conséquences de cette révélation. Tout ce qu'il avait compris c'est qu'il avait le droit de donner libre cours à ses pulsions et c'est aussi tout ce dont il avait envie présentement. Il se plaça bien en face de Marinette et l'attira doucement par les épaules.

« Ma Lady »

Elle le regardait stupéfaite. Il empestait l'alcool, mais il était toujours aussi séduisant. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser elle recula.

« Marinette… ma Lady… j'ai tellement attendu. »

« Adrien, tu es saoul. »

« Pas tant que ça. »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Pas assez pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe. »

Elle le regarda encore longuement, il avait ses yeux de petit chat, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux de petit chat. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha une deuxième fois, elle se laissa faire. Il plongea sur ses lèvres comme un lion affamé sur sa proie. Enfin, enfin, il les avait tout à lui, Marinette et Ladybug, dans ses bras, dans sa peau.

Il relâcha ses épaules pour promener ses mains partout sur ses flancs, elle remonta les siennes dans son cou et alla tirer sur ses mèches blondes. Enfin, elle l'avait pour elle seule et elle récoltait Chat Noir en bonus. Toute une gamme de fantasmes non avoués refirent surface dans l'esprit de la demoiselle. Elle n'en était pas à sa première fois. Elle ne lui laisserait pas regretter la sienne.

« Jusqu'à quel point alors? »

Il haussa les épaules « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu oublies ça. »

Elle le surplomba, le forçant à s'étendre sur le divan. Tikki et Plagg en avaient déjà trop vu. Ils se firent un regard entendu avant de s'éclipser le plus loin possible. Les yeux d'Adrien brillaient au moment où elle fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Elle joua doucement avec le bas du chandail d'Adrien. Il se releva rapidement pour l'enlever et elle le contraint à se recoucher, promenant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et retira sa camisole.

En réaction à cette nouvelle vision, il donna un coup de hanche d'impatience. Elle lui fit un sourire de satisfaction.

« Bon chaton! » Elle recommença les caresses.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, il tentait de calmer son excitation. Elle entreprit de lui embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle voyait. Il avait placé les mains sur ses fesses et ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des coups de reins, par réflexe. Ses hormones étaient bien réveillées et il vivait une douce torture. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour aller dégrafer le soutien-gorge et faillit lamentablement. Avec un petit rire coquin, elle se releva pour lui donner un coup de main. Sein nu, elle le regardait de haut en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il ferma les yeux en souriant. « Tentatrice. C'est le diable qui t'envoie à moi. »

« Tu crois? Je pensais pourtant t'amener au paradis. »

« Présentement, tu me fais vivre l'enfer ma Lady. »

Elle ne répondit pas. À la place, elle recula, détacha les jeans de son amant et les baissa doucement, entraînant ses boxers par le fait même pour libérer son membre qui demandait à être soulagé. Il avait rouvert les yeux et redresser la tête, il voulait voir ce qu'elle faisait. En le regardant dans les yeux, elle l'empoigna fermement. Elle le caressait doucement, trop doucement.

« Mari… » Il avait refermé les yeux et recouché la tête. Il se léchait les lèvres et donnait des coups de hanches pour signifier qu'il en voulait plus. Elle voulait le satisfaire jusqu'au bout, elle voulait qu'il vive l'extase. Elle se pencha et prit son sexe dans sa bouche, elle en prit le plus qu'elle en était capable avant de refermer ses lèvres et d'entreprendre de le lécher en le libérant doucement. Il hoqueta de surprise suite à cette toute nouvelle gamme de sensations.

« Ah Mari… »

Elle recommença, une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Mais elle le sentait déjà au bord du gouffre. Elle le lâcha un instant et se releva. Il vint pour protester mais il la vit le défaire totalement de ses pantalons, pour ensuite, oh seigneur, enlever sa petite culotte. Il était cuit. Elle revint s'asseoir sur lui, vêtu que de sa jupe. Il savait maintenant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous. Alors qu'elle empoignait son membre et descendait doucement, il anticipait ce qui allait arriver. Ça y'est, il allait pouvoir goûter à ce bonheur lui aussi et contre toute attente, ce serait avec la femme de sa vie. Lorsqu'il sentit son gland commencer à la pénétrer, il émit un gémissement de bonheur qui excita d'avantage sa compagne. Ce qu'elle pouvait être humide, chaude, serrée. C'était le paradis sur terre. Il donna un coup de hanche pour se loger bien au fond d'elle.

« Ah… Adrien. »

Ce mot à lui seul lui donnait des frissons et le propulsait plus près de l'orgasme.

« Mari… ma Lady. »

Doucement, elle remonta et tout aussi doucement elle se rabattit une fois de plus sur son membre. Elle recommença encore et encore, dans un rythme lent, beaucoup trop lent pour le jeune homme qui n'en pouvait plus. Après quelques minutes de cette torture, il se rassit. Sans sortir d'elle, il la souleva et la plaqua sur le mur le plus près et là, il se déchaina. Il donnait coup après coup, il laissait s'échapper la frustration et l'attente qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Toujours bien logé en elle, il la transporta dans sa chambre. Là, il se défit un instant, le temps de lui enlever le dernier morceau de vêtement qui lui empêchait d'admirer l'ensemble du chef d'œuvre qu'elle constituait.

La voir ainsi nue, vulnérable, à sa merci sur son lit, l'excita davantage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il se rua littéralement sur elle, s'assurant de ne pas trop brusquer ses gestes. Mais elle était tellement parfaite et il l'avait désiré si longtemps. Il donnait des coups de reins énergiques, sentant que sa fin était proche.

« Marinette… je t'aime… je… t'aime… telle… ment. »

Au moment où il lui disait ses paroles, il réussit à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme et c'est en pleine félicité qu'elle cria. « Ah… Adrien… moi… moi… aussi. » Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de la satisfaire la toute première fois, il ne pensait pas être capable de tenir, pas capable de trouver la technique, mais la boule d'émotion qu'elle était devenue lui confirma qu'il y était parvenu.

De joie, il alla l'embrasser alors qu'il se laissait aller à son propre plaisir. Il eut l'impression d'exploser au moment où il se libéra, la sensation de plaisir n'avait jamais été aussi vive. Il sorti un cri sauvage contre les lèvres de sa maitresse. Puis plus rien. Il retomba sur elle, épuisé, satisfait, pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle lui flattait amoureusement le dos.

Remis de ses émotions, il roula à ses côtés et d'un bras l'attira bien contre lui. Quand elle fût certaine qu'il se soit bien endormi, elle se défit doucement et sortit de la chambre. Elle remarqua les deux kwamis endormis sur un coussin dans la cuisine. Elle trouva sa bourse dans le salon et saisit son téléphone. Là, elle vit le message d'Alya et sourit en lui répondant.

Marinette : Elle nous a tous ramener à bon port. On s'en reparle demain. Bonne nuit. Xxx

Elle devrait trouver une histoire qui se tienne à raconter à sa meilleure amie, mais ça pouvait attendre demain. Pour l'instant, elle était épuisée et impatiente d'aller retrouver son copain dans son lit. Elle reprit la place qu'elle avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve. La réalité était beaucoup plus satisfaisante de toute façon.


	8. Over my dead body - Bonus

Ça n'allait pas du tout pour Adrien. Premièrement, sa tête le faisait souffrir comme jamais. Deuxièmement, il avait cet impression que s'il se levait, tout son corps lui ferait mal et finalement, il était pleinement conscient qu'il était complètement nu dans son lit, il était collant et le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain à côté confirmait ses soupçons : qu'il avait bel et bien passé la nuit avec quelqu'un… préférablement une fille.

Il n'avait pas tout oublié de sa soirée avec Marinette, en fait, il avait un souvenir plutôt flou d'un rêve magnifique, inespéré qu'il avait fait, dans lequel la jeune fille s'avérait être sa partenaire. Oh et quel rêve. Il n'était pas rare qu'il ait de ces nuits où ses songes l'amenaient dans les bras de Ladybug ou Marinette, mais jamais il n'en avait eu un où les deux demoiselles devenaient une seule et même personne. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était persuadé de n'avoir vécu qu'un rêve.

Mais il se doutait bien de la réalité. À un moment donné dans la soirée, une téquila de trop lui avait fait perdre complètement la carte. N'ayant plus tout à fait le contrôle de la situation, Lila avait pris les choses en mains, le ramenant à la maison et profitant de son état second pour… enfin… bon. L'alcool lui avait sûrement fait perdre la mémoire, même si, dans les faits, il se souvenait en avoir bu une quantité appréciable, mais à ce point?

Bref, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ses exploits avec Lila, ce qui était dommage dans un sens puisqu'il s'agissait de sa première fois. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas certain qu'il avait envie de s'en rappeler. Il préférait de loin le rêve à la réalité.

La douche s'arrêta, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées. Il allait devoir affronter Lila avec tout le déplaisir que cela apportait. Allait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'ils répètent les activités de la veille? Bien sincèrement, il en avait pas la force. Ni l'envie d'ailleurs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour se retrouver seul, à cuver l'alcool de la veille. En même temps, s'il se retrouvait seul avec Plagg, il devrait endurer ses railleries et ses sarcasmes à propos de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il entendit la porte ouvrir. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Juste penser devoir affronter la lumière lui provoquait des douleurs inédites au crâne. Il pourrait simplement feindre de dormir. Peut-être était-elle pressée de quitter et le laisserait tranquille.

Il entendit des pas à côté de lui et la demoiselle, car oui le pas léger lui confirmait que c'était bien une demoiselle, déposa quelque chose qui sonna comme un verre sur la table de chevet à ses côtés. Elle quitta ensuite vers la salle de bain, une fois de plus. Il risqua un œil vers la table de chevet et se rendit compte qu'un verre d'eau et des cachets avaient été placés là à son attention. Il ne savait pas Lila si avenante. C'était une première.

Il entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui et ferma rapidement les yeux. La sensation du matelas qui bougea légèrement à ses côtés lui confirma qu'elle s'était installée à ses côtés. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de partir. De ce qu'il percevait, elle semblait assise à ses côtés et il entendait des tapotements sur un écran de téléphone. Était-elle en train de répandre la nouvelle qu'elle avait réussi à terminer dans le lit d'Adrien Agreste? Ce serait une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Devait-il intervenir ou continuer de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la décision de quitter?

À ses côtés, Marinette échangeait des messages texte avec Alya. Il était passé midi et Adrien était toujours endormi. Vu l'haleine qu'il dégageait, elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas la grande forme en ce lendemain de veille. Elle avait donc décidé de lui préparer des comprimés et un verre d'eau pour soulager un peu ses souffrances. Elle se sentait tout de même agacée qu'il dorme aussi longtemps, elle aurait cru que les révélations de la veille l'auraient stimulé au point où, comme elle, il se serait réveillé à l'aube. C'est à croire que la téquila était un réel sédatif.

Elle continua donc sa conversation avec Alya pour tuer le temps, espérant qu'il ne dormirait pas comme une marmotte tout l'après-midi.

Alya : Toujours endormi.

Marinette : Une vraie bûche.

Alya :Tu sais que tu peux le réveiller.

Marinette : Je préfère le laisser se reposer.

Alya : Moi je lui jetterais un verre d'eau à la figure, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de ce qu'il t'a fait avec Lila.

Marinette : Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Alya : Je comprends toujours pas, s'il avait des vues sur toi, pourquoi il ne te l'a jamais dit?

Marinette : Il pensait que je le voyais comme un ami.

Alya : C'est drôle tout de même que Ladybug vous ait réuni tous les deux à son appart.

Marinette : Une vieille dette qu'elle avait envers moi.

Alya : ?

Marinette : Le dessinateur.

Alya : oh

Marinette : Je m'ennuie.

Alya : Réveille-le.

Marinette : Il est si mignon quand il dort.

Alya : Tu sais qu'il y a une façon infaillible de réveiller un garçon.

Marinette : Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Alya : Allez, je suis certaine qu'il est encore nu.

Sur ce commentaire étonnamment exact de sa copine, Marinette laissa échapper un petit rire.

Adrien connaissait ce rire, c'était d'ailleurs un des plus beaux sons qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Mais cela ne provenait assurément pas de Lila, enfin, en temps normal. Il feint de se retourner dans son sommeil et attendit prudemment pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir délicatement un œil et ainsi découvrir l'identité de la demoiselle à ses côtés. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva d'un coup dans son lit tentant tout de même de se cacher avec les couvertures.

« MARI! »

Il porta aussitôt la main à son front pour tenter de calmer la vive douleur qu'avait déclencher son geste brusque. De son côté, Marinette se leva rapidement et contourna le lit pour attraper le verre d'eau et les cachets et les offrir à son amant.

« Oh Adrien, attends, prends ça. Ça va vite aller mieux. »

Avec des yeux en signe d'interrogation, il avala comprimés et eau sans quitter la jeune fille du regard. Il se recoucha en posant mille questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Est-que j'ai… qu'on? Je veux dire. Je croyais que c'était Lila. Où est Lila? Elle t'a pas fait de problème dis? »

Plus il parlait, plus le sourire de la demoiselle tombait.

« A… Adrien, tu te souviens pas? »

Il ne voulait pas la peiner, tout était flou dans sa tête. Il y avait trois possibilités. La première était qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Lila qui était repartie et pour je ne sais quelle raison, Marinette était venue prendre soin de lui. La deuxième était qu'il avait finalement flanché et avait ramené Marinette à la maison mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. La troisième, la plus tentante, la plus inespérée, était qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Je… pas que je ne me souviens pas, mais... »

« Mais? »

« Un rêve, je crois que j'ai fait un rêve. »

« Un rêve? »

Il hocha la tête en tentant de rappeler le moindre détail de ce rêve à sa mémoire.

« Tu m'as rapporté ici. Mais… » Si tout n'était qu'un rêve, il ne devait pas vendre son identité secrète. « Tu n'étais pas tout à fait toi… tu étais… »

« Ladybug? »

Plein d'espoir il leva les yeux vers elle en soufflant. « Oui. »

Elle s'assit en riant à côté de lui.

« Tu n'as pas rêvé chaton. » Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. « C'est bien moi qui t'aie ramené, peu importe ce que je portais. »

Malgré la douleur, il réussit à lui sortir son sourire le plus canaille. « Tu sais ma Lady, j'aime beaucoup ton costume, mais ce que tu portais hier soir était cent fois mieux. » Il jeta un œil sur sa tenue et remarqua qu'elle portait un de ses t-shirt. « Et ça, c'est encore plus sexy. »

Oh qu'il souhaitait que les cachets fassent rapidement effet parce qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, mais maintenant, il en avait envie. Elle alla le rejoindre sous les couvertures et se blottit contre lui.

« Si tu as des regrets, je peux appeler Lila. » Bien qu'elle essaya de le cacher, son ton demeurait amer.

« Mari… je suis désolé. Je voulais tellement, mais tellement t'oublier, vous oublier toutes les deux. J'ai été un bel idiot. Même dans les bras d'une autre femme je ne pense qu'à toi. Je.. je ne pense pas que j'aurais ramené Lila ici hier soir. »

« Tu étais pourtant parti dans cette voie. »

« À reculons. » Il observa son expression et était loin d'être satisfait de ce qu'il y lisait. « J'aimerais juste qu'on mette tout ça derrière nous, comme j'ai fait avec tes anciennes relations. »

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahi la jeune fille, elle avait été la première à tenter de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Qui était-elle pour lui reprocher une seule soirée?

Elle alla frotter son nez dans le cou de son compagnon. « Tu as raison chaton. On oublie tout. » Elle eut conscience qu'il prenait un peu de vigueur, surtout au niveau de la ceinture. « Les comprimés font effet? »

« Petit à petit. Mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup beaucoup d'affection pour me remettre totalement. »

Elle se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa longuement avant de lui dire avec un regard coquin. « Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire alors. »


End file.
